


Nie pozwól mi upaść

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Serious Injuries, Wheelchairs
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sekunda. Jedna sekunda potrafi zmienić życie. Jedna sekunda może pozbawić życia. Jedna sekunda może sprawić, że najbardziej znany w ostatnich czasach boyband przeżyje trudne chwile, gdy jeden z jego członków ulega ciężkiemu wypadkowi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

   Ciemność. Otacza mnie, oblepia całego. Niczym kokon; ciasno, mocno, wszędzie. Jest wszechobecna, wszechogarniająca; jednocześnie uspokajająca i przerażająca. Czuję się, jakbym dryfował po nocnym, pozbawionym gwiazd i księżyca niebie. Jestem sam i gdyby nie ten jeden jedyny fakt, nie miałbym nic przeciwko pozostaniu w takim stanie. Czuję się dobrze bez tłumu rozwrzeszczanych nastolatek, bez snopów światła skierowanych na swoją osobę i bez tej całej presji.  
   Wolny. Nareszcie, tak po prostu, zwyczajnie wolny.  
   Cisza. Otacza mnie, wypełnia każdą sekundę, minutę, godzinę. Jest tak samo wszechobecna i wszechogarniająca jak ciemność. Uspokajająca i przerażająca. Ale kojąca dla moich uszu. I gdybym tylko nie był sam, mógłbym tak trwać bez końca.   
_Pik._  
   Skąd wziął się ten odgłos?  
 _Pik.  
_    Dziwnie znajomy i nie kojarzący się w żaden dobry sposób.  
 _Pik.  
_    Rytmiczny. Stały. Nieprzerwany.  
 _Pik.  
_    Przedziera się przez ciszę nagle i stanowczo.  
 _Pik._  
   Czy to strumień światła? Przebija się przez ciemność.  
   I już nie jest ciemno. I już nie panuje cisza.  
   I otwieram oczy.


	2. Część 1

_Mokra szosa. Rozmyta zieleń drzew. Wąskie pasmo świateł reflektorów. Piosenka z radia przerwana piskiem opon. Krzyk Harry’ego.  
_ Czy ja krzyczałem?  
 _Nie, głos uwiązł mi w gardle. Szarpnięcie samochodem. Nagły, przenikliwy ból głowy. Ciemność. Chrapliwy oddech Harry’ego. „Nie ruszaj się, nie ruszaj Zayn”. Jego rozpaczliwy głos i szamotanie się z pasami. „Nie ruszaj się, niedługo przyjadą”.  
_            Czy patrzyłem na to, co dzieje się dookoła mnie?  
            _Nie, nie mogłem. Nie potrafiłem otworzyć oczu, za bardzo się bałem. Słyszałem świszczący oddech Harry’ego, a potem sygnał karetki. Głosy ludzi, zlewające się ze sobą. Zgrzyt blachy, gdy rozcinano samochód. I czułem ból – tak dojmujący, że nie potrafiłem go wytrzymać._

            Moje powieki są ciężkie, niewyobrażalnie ciężkie. Tak, jakbym nie otwierał oczu od kilku miesięcy. Z trudem unoszę je po raz kolejny, wpatrując się w jasny sufit, który niemal mnie poraża. Wszystko wydaje się rozmyte i chwilę zajmuje mi, nim dostrzegam szczegóły pokoju, w którym się znajduję.  
           Lampa uwieszona pod sufitem świeci jasno. Świeża i czysta pościel, którą jestem przykryty wciąż śmierdzi chemikaliami. Wszystko ma ten drażniący nos zapach. Mrugam, otumaniony i niemal pragnę ponownie wrócić do ciszy i ciemności.  
           Obracam nieznacznie głowę, czując, jak mięśnie napinają się boleśnie przy tym delikatnym ruchu. Krzywię się, a mój wzrok pada na krzesło ustawione tuż przy łóżku, przez oparcie którego przewieszono szary sweterek, w którym rozpoznaję własność Nialla.  
           Oddycham powoli, ale nawet to przysparza mi sporo bólu. Mrugam kilka razy, odganiając łzy, kiedy na pościeli dostrzegam złożoną gazetę. Jest pomięta, jakby ktoś czytał ją już wiele razy i nieco mokra. Sięgam po nią ostrożnie, krzywiąc się na nieprzyjemne uczucie oraz widok białego bandaża owiniętego wokół dłoni.  
           Wytłuszczony nagłówek niemal krzyczy: **CZŁONKOWIE ZNANEGO BOYSBANDU MIELI WYPADEK!** ,a choć staram się odczytać treść artykułu, nie potrafię się odpowiednio skupić. Czarne litery zamazują się i sklejają w jedność, i nie mogę wyczytać nic więcej oprócz kilku słów wyrwanych z kontekstu.  
           Oblizuję nerwowo wyschnięte wargi i unoszę głowę, słysząc kroki na korytarzu. Chwilę później pomalowane na biało drzwi otwierają się i staje w nich Niall. Ma podpuchnięte i zaczerwienione oczy, a na bladych policzkach widoczne są brudne ślady zaschniętych łez. W dłoni trzyma papierowy kubek, który upuszcza, kiedy jego niebieskie oczy spotykają się z moimi.  
 - Zayneh… – szepce niedowierzająco, a ja chcę się uśmiechnąć, ale nie potrafię.  
           Niall podbiega do mnie, zostawiając za sobą ślady kawy. Podbiega i upada na kolana, drżącymi palcami przejeżdżając po moich policzkach, wyschniętych ustach i skroniach. Jego urywany, chłodny oddech owiewa przyjemnie moją twarz, a jego oczy wpatrują się we mnie z ulgą.  
           Chcę się odezwać, naprawdę chcę, ale język wydaje mi się być zbyt duży, jak na moją buzię. Jest zbyt wyschnięty i z trudem otwieram usta, by wycharczeć coś, co jest zupełnie niezrozumiałe nawet dla mnie samego. Niall zagryza z troską wargę i podrywa się, wybiegając na korytarz.  
           Kiedy wychodzi, chcę się poruszyć, ale ból mnie paraliżuje. Przymykam oczy, oddychając płytko, ale nawet to sprawia mi cierpienie. Unoszę ręce, ignorując ból mięśni i powoli przesuwam nimi po szpitalnej koszuli, czując pod nią coś szorstkiego, owijającego się wokół torsu.  
           Nie zdążam rozpiąć małych guzików, by zobaczyć, co kryje się pod materiałem, bo do pokoju wchodzi lekarz. Wysoki, wyprostowany mężczyzna w białym kitlu, z krótkim zarostem i siwymi włosami, z okularami na nieco zakrzywionym nosie. Tuż za nim wsuwa się Niall; jego oczy błyszczą, a na bladą twarz powracają rumieńce. Posyła mi uśmiech, kiedy doktor zerka w dokumenty, które ze sobą przyniósł; wymija lekarza i siada na krzesełku, chwytając ostrożnie moją dłoń.  
 - Cieszymy się, że się pan obudził, panie Malik – mówi lekarz, przeczesując palcami siwe włosy.  
           Pod oczami ma duże, ciemne kręgi i wygląda na bardzo zmęczonego, a jego głos jest niski i zachrypnięty.  
 - Nazywam się Ashton Lenox, jestem pańskim lekarzem. Znajduje się pan w szpitalu świętej Margaret. Wie pan dlaczego?  
          Poruszam się niespokojnie, zerkając na Nialla, który przygląda mi się zatroskanym wzrokiem, nieco mocniej ściskając moją dłoń. Odwracam wzrok, słysząc niecierpliwie chrząknięcie lekarza i przez głowę przebiega mi pytanie, za jakiego debila ten człowiek mnie uznaje. Przecież nie wybrałem się tutaj na wakacje.  
 - Miałem… Miałem wypadek.  
           Krzywię się na dźwięk własnego głosu. Brzmi słabo i skrzekliwie, i zupełnie obco. Lekarz kiwa głową i kładzie dokumentację w nogach mojego łóżka, podchodząc bliżej.  
 - Proszę się odsunąć, panie Horan – mruczy. – Nie dość, że siedział pan tu ten cały czas i…  
           Niall przewraca oczami, ale posłusznie wstaje z krzesła i wycofuje się, patrząc, jak nadal marudzący pod nosem lekarz pochyla się nade mną, świecąc w oczy małą latarką. Mrugam kilka razy na ten nagły kontakt światłem, wdzięczny, kiedy Lenox w końcu się odsuwa.  
 - Był pan nieźle poturbowany, panie Malik – mówi, ostrożnie odwijając bandaż owinięty wokół mojej głowy. – Wstrząśnienie mózgu, dwa złamane żebra, pęknięta śledziona i cała masa drobnych skaleczeń. Był pan nieprzytomny, gdy tutaj dotarł. Miał pan naprawdę sporo szczęścia, panie Malik.  
           Ledwo potrafię skupić się na słowach lekarza, który przykłada stetoskop do mojej piersi, osłuchując mnie. Czuję się okropnie; na samo wspomnienie o złamanych żebrach czuję ból  i zastanawiam się jak w ogóle to wszystko mogło się wydarzyć. Przymykam oczy, pozwalając doktorowi Lenoxowi zająć się swoją pracą.  
           Przez moją głowę zaczynają przesuwać się obrazy z tamtej nocy. Pamiętam krople deszczu rozpryskujące się na przedniej szybie z taką prędkością, że wycieraczki nie nadążały z ich zbieraniem. Pamiętam drogę – słabo oświetloną przez reflektory samochodu i uliczne lampy. Pamiętam, jak jezdnia lśniła, a licznik wskazywał zdecydowanie zbyt wielką prędkość, ale wtedy nie zwracałem na to uwagi. Po prostu pozwoliłem Harry’emu pruć przed siebie.  
           Pamiętam nagłe, przyspieszone bicie serca – tak mocne, że słyszałem w uszach pompowanie krwi – kiedy nagle Harry stracił panowanie nad samochodem. Nie jestem pewien, czy krzyczałem; może tylko to sobie wyobraziłem. Moje ciało wyskoczyło do przodu, kiedy samochód zjechał z drogi, rozbijając barierkę i stoczył się w dół, zatrzymując na drzewie.  
 - Panie Malik?  
           Otwieram oczy, spoglądając na lekarza, który pochyla się nad moimi odsłoniętymi nogami, marszcząc brwi. Niall zagryza wargi, kiedy Ashton podnosi głowę, wyraźnie zmartwiony.  
 - Czuje to pan? – pyta, dotykając końcówką długopisu dużego palca.  
           Mrugam. Nie, wcale tego nie czuję. Powoli kręcę głową, czując, jak robi mi się niedobrze. Lekarz wzdycha, pocierając dłonią czoło.  
 - Proszę powiedzieć, gdy coś pan poczuje – nakazuje, przejeżdżając długopisem po wszystkich palcach prawej i lewej stopy, a także przesuwając nim po podeszwie i pięcie. – Nic? Proszę poruszyć palcami.  
           Próbuję, naprawdę próbuję. Unoszę się nawet na łokciach, ignorując ból w klatce piersiowej tylko po to, by spojrzeć na swoje stopy. A choć naprawdę się staram, moje palce nie poruszają się nawet o milimetr.  
 - Ja… Wydaje się, że stracił pan władzę w nogach.


	3. Część 2

            Leżę na łóżku, bezmyślnie wgapiając się w pomalowany na biało sufit.  
 _Mokra szosa. Zacinający deszcz rozpryskujący się na szybach i masce samochodu. Światła reflektorów na drodze. Zieleń mijanych drzew. Szarpnięcie autem. Pisk opon. Krzyk. Był, czy go nie było? Potem ciemność. Nie miałem odwagi unieść powiek. Była tylko ciemność i dźwięk kropel deszczu, i charczący silnik._ Nie ruszaj się, Zayn. Nie możesz. Za chwilę po ciebie przyjadą. _Odgłos przejeżdżającego samochodu. Wycie syren. Dźwięk rozcinanej blachy. Dojmujący ból. Ból tak niesamowity, że nie dało się go wytrzymać. Ciemność…_  
           Gwałtownie otwieram oczy, oddychając głęboko, pomimo bólu klatki piersiowej. Nawet nie zdaję sobie sprawy kiedy zdążyłem przymknąć powieki, wracając myślami do tamtej nocy. Zagryzam wargi, starając się odgonić łzy, które zdradziecko wypełniają moje oczy.  
           Obracam głowę, słysząc ciche szuranie i widzę Nialla, siedzącego jak zwykle na krześle, tuż obok łóżka; ma na sobie jasny t-shirt, w którym rozpoznaję swoją własność i jakieś ciemne spodnie. Opiera brodę o klatkę piersiową i cicho pochrapuje; jego wyciągnięta ręka leży na materacu łóżka, kilka centymetrów od mojej dłoni.  
           Wzdycham ciężko, zirytowany obecnością przyjaciela. Przez ostatnie dwa dni nie odstępował mnie na krok, ciągle przesiadywał przy moim łóżku i patrzył na mnie tymi niebieskimi oczami, pełnymi troski i litości. Nie chciałem litości. Chciałem, żeby wyszedł, poszedł do Harry’ego, Louisa, Liama, kogokolwiek. Chciałem zostać sam ze swoimi problemami.  
           Ale Nialla to nie obchodziło; siedział, czasem chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale przerywał za każdym razem, gdy rzucałem mu ostre spojrzenie. Więc milczeliśmy oboje. On patrzył na mnie, a ja udawałem, że tego nie widzę.  
           Zerkam w dół, na swoje nogi, próbując poruszyć palcami. Wyobrażam sobie, jak palce zginają się powoli i prostują, ale to nic nie daje. Nawet nie drgają. Pozwalam, by łzy bezsilności spłynęły po mojej twarzy. Tak bardzo w tym momencie nienawidzę swoich głupich nóg.  
           Ocieram łzy, kiedy Niall porusza się niespokojnie, a chwilę później jego powieki trzepoczą i unoszą się, a niebieskie oczy, nadal nieco senne, rozglądają się w zdezorientowaniu, zanim nie zatrzymuje na mnie wzroku. Jestem pewien, że widzi ślady moich łez.  
 - Och, Zaynie… – szepce, pochylając się w stronę łóżka i wyciągając rękę, którą natychmiast odepchnąłem.  
 - Daj spokój, Niall – warczę, odwracając od niego twarz.  
 - Zayn, nie możesz…  
 - ZOSTAW MNIE, NIALL, JASNE?! – krzyczę, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. – Odpierdol się ode mnie! Zostaw mnie w spokoju!  
  - Zayn…  
  - NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ! DO CHOLERY, NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ! NIENAWIDZĘ WAS WSZYSTKICH! Zostaw mnie…!  
           Nie potrafię nic poradzić na to, jak głos mi się łamie, ani na to, że łzy zaczynają spływać po mojej twarzy. To po prostu się dzieje, a ja jestem bezsilny. Nie potrafię nawet odwrócić się na bok, więc pozostaje mi jedynie wtulić twarz w poduszkę, nie chcąc, by Niall zobaczył moje łzy.  
           Krztuszę się i szlocham, a moim ciałem wstrząsają spazmy, kiedy łkam jak idiota, ze złością uderzając w łóżko. Niall jednak nie wychodzi; nie słyszę jego kroków, ani zamykanych drzwi. Zamiast tego czuję jego drobne dłonie sunące uspokajająco po moich plecach i jego cichy szept.  
           To jedynie jeszcze bardziej doprowadza mnie do szału, bo nie potrzebuję jego współczucia i litości. Nie potrzebuję kogoś, kto mnie pocieszy i pogładzi po plecach, obiecując, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Wiem, że wcale tak nie będzie. Nie może być.

xxx

            Ashton Lennox przychodzi do mnie kilka razy dziennie. Osłuchuje mnie, zaleca jak najmniej ruchu przez wzgląd na połamane żebra, nakazuje pielęgniarkom zmianę bandaży, które po krótkim czasie zostają usunięte, a parę godzin wcześniej przyszedł, by poinformować mnie, że niedługo zostanę wypisany ze szpitala.  
           Być może powinienem się cieszyć; mam dość szpitalnego jedzenia, poważnej atmosfery, smrodu chemikaliów i Nialla, siedzącego przy mnie niemalże dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Więc tak, powinienem się cieszyć, jednak nie potrafię. Bo kiedy spuszczam wzrok, przesuwając nim wzdłuż swojego ciała, zatrzymując się na nogach, które leżą bezwładnie na łóżku, nie potrafię się nawet uśmiechnąć.  
 - Zayn… – Głos Nialla jest ostrożny i przez krótką chwilę nienawidzę się za to, że to przeze mnie. – Chłopcy pytali…  
 - Nie. – Przerywam mu.  
           Harry był w szpitalu tylko przez jeden dzień, na obserwacji, wtedy, kiedy ja byłem nieprzytomny. Nie stało mu się nic poważnego, miał tylko kilka zadrapań i lekkie wstrząśnienie mózgu. Szybko został wypisany, a teraz on, a także Liam i Louis każdego dnia domagają się, by mnie zobaczyć, czego za każdym razem odmawiam.  
           Nie chcę, by mnie takiego zobaczyli – załamanego, bezradnego, nie mogącego chodzić Zayna. Stałem się wrakiem człowieka, doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Stałem się beznadziejny i nic niewarty, i nienawidzę tego. Wystarcza mi uparty Niall, który nie przyjmuje do świadomości tego, że i jego tutaj nie potrzebuję.  
 - A twoja mama…  
 - Nie.  
           Moja mama też jest jedną z tych osób, które chcą mnie zobaczyć. Jestem pewien, że przyszłaby z ojcem i dziewczynkami, i nie. Nie mógłbym tego znieść.  
 - Zayn… – Niall urywa i wzdycha ciężko, wiedząc, że nic z tego nie będzie.  
           Przez chwilę zalega cisza. Niall oblizuje nerwowo wargi, wpatrując się we mnie, a ja leżę, bezmyślnie gapiąc się w sufit.  
 - Chłopcy mieli kilka wywiadów – mówi w końcu cicho, zwracając na siebie moją uwagę.  
           Zamieram, spinając mięśnie, ale kiedy mu nie przerywam, Niall kontynuuje.  
 - Odnośnie wypadku i w ogóle… Media wariują, fani są bardzo tym wszystkim przejęci.  
 - Powiedzieliście im o… – Chcę spytać, czy powiedzieli im o tym, że nie będę już chodził, ale głos łamie mi się i nie potrafię wykrztusić nawet słowa.  
           Niall jednak dobrze wie co chciałem powiedzieć; wyciąga rękę i łapie moją dłoń, w geście otuchy przejeżdżając kciukiem po jej wierzchniej stronie.  
 - Nie – mówi łagodnym głosem. – Nie powiedzieli nic na ten temat.  
           Kiwam głową, odwracając wzrok. Wyrywam dłoń z jego ręki, chcąc pozbyć się tego nieprzyjemnego uczucia rosnącego w piersi. Obrzydzenia do samego siebie. Przeraża mnie wizja siebie samego na wózku, do końca życia. I choć mogę nienawidzić tej bezsilności i litości ze strony wszystkich, i mam dość spojrzenia Nialla, który siedzi przy mnie codziennie, niemal nie opuszczając mojego boku, choć wielokrotnie wykrzykiwałem w złości, jak bardzo go nienawidzę i jak bardzo chcę, by odszedł – wiem, że sam sobie nie poradzę.  
 - A wiesz dlaczego? Bo lekarz powiedział, że przy odpowiedniej rehabilitacji, masz szansę, by wrócić do zdrowia Zayn. I zrobię wszystko, by ci pomóc.

xxx

  - Panie Malik?  
           Unoszę głowę, patrząc na kobietę, która wsuwa się do mojego pokoju. Niall siedzi przy moim łóżku, jak zwykle; przekrzywia głowę i przygląda się z zaciekawieniem rudowłosej kobiecie koło trzydziestki, w niebieskim fartuchu, z identyfikatorem przypiętym do piersi.  
 - Jestem Elizabeth, zajmuję się rehabilitacją – mówi głośno, pewnym tonem, który mnie zaskakuje.  
           W czasie tych kilku dni nikt nie używał przy mnie tego tonu. No, może czasami Niall, ale to zdarzał się rzadko. Podoba mi się to; Elizabeth nie patrzy na mnie z litością, nie mówi z troską. Odnoszę wrażenie, że po prostu zajmuje się swoją pracą i poniekąd jestem jej za to wdzięczny. Jej zielone oczy wpatrują się we mnie przez chwilę, jakby czekała na jakąś odpowiedź z mojej strony, więc krótko kiwam głową.  
 - Po wyjściu ze szpitala, zajmę się pana rehabilitacją – oznajmia.  
           Ponownie zdobywam się na kiwnięcie głową, choć nieco mnie to przeraża. Zawsze uważałem rehabilitację za coś bolesnego i nieznośnie długiego, ciągnącego się bez końca i nie dającego żadnych efektów.  
 - Jestem pewna, że przy odpowiednich ćwiczeniach w końcu wstanie pan na nogi.  
 - Za ile? – odzywam się zachrypniętym głosem. – Miesiąc, dwa?  
           Jej oczy migoczą, a usta wyginają się w cierpkim uśmiechu.  
 - No, jeśli za rok będziesz mógł chodzić, to będzie wielki sukces.  
           Czuję, jak grunt zawala się pode mną. Szybko, gwałtownie, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia. Tak po prostu. Nagle i nieodwołalnie. Chce mi się płakać i  krzyczeć.  
 - Jak to? – wołam, zdenerwowany.  
           Gardło zaciska mi się boleśnie, a oczy pieką, zapowiadając łzy.  
 - Powinien się pan cieszyć, panie Malik, że w ogóle pan żyje.  
           Mówi to i odwraca się, zostawiając mnie krzyczącego z frustracji, z Niallem przy boku, który delikatnie gładzi moje plecy.


	4. Część 3

            Niall krząta się po moim szpitalnym pokoju, wrzucając wszystkie rzeczy do torby. Robił to nieco niedbale, w ten typowo niallowy sposób, w który często pakował się, gdy wyruszaliśmy w trasę. Jego ruchy są energiczne i nieco nieporadne, gdy od czasu do czasu posyła mi niepewny uśmiech. Podczas gdy on wkłada do torby mojego laptopa – którego i tak nie używałem – i kilka innych rzeczy, ja siedzę na łóżku, plecami oparty o poduszki i obserwuję go, nienawidząc faktu, że sam nie jestem w stanie, zrobić tego wszystkiego.  
           Od samego rana mam zły humor, a wszystko przez to, że musiałem polegać na pielęgniarce, jeśli chodzi o ubranie się. Sam poradziłem sobie z koszulką, ale przez długi czas męczyłem się z zakładaniem bokserek, skarpetek i spodni, dopóki nie przyszła Claire i nie zaproponowała pomocy. _Nienawidzę jej_. Choć i tak czułbym się znacznie gorzej, gdyby to wszystko musiał robić Niall.  
           Tak bardzo nienawidzę swojej bezsilności i bezradności. Nienawidzę faktu, że od teraz będę musiał polegać na kimś; i nie chcę, by ktokolwiek musiał utknąć ze mną, beznadziejnym, jeżdżącym na wózku Zaynie Maliku.  
           Pragnę chodzić. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie pragnąłem niczego tak bardzo, jak stanąć na nogi i po prostu iść, iść przed siebie, nieważne gdzie.  
           Wypuszczam nosem powietrze, zaciskając powieki, odgradzając się od tego wszystkiego, co mnie otacza. Jest tyle rzeczy, tylu ludzi, których nienawidzę.  
           Nienawidzę Claire i innych pielęgniarek, bo pomagają mi we wszystkim i uśmiechają się w ten pocieszający sposób.  
           Nienawidzę lekarzy, gdy przychodzą i robią badania, a potem odchodzą z tym swoim pieprzonym, litościwym spojrzeniem.  
           Nienawidzę chłopaków za to, że przychodzą tutaj codziennie, że chcą się ze mną zobaczyć i że mimo tego, iż za każdym razem odsyłam ich z kwitkiem, oni wracają tu znowu.  
           Nienawidzę swojej rodziny. Mamy i taty, którzy tak bardzo się narzucają i dziewczynek, które nie rozumieją, że już nigdy nie wstanę. Że od teraz na ich rysunkach będzie musiał pojawić się także wózek inwalidzki.  
           Nienawidzę Nialla. Nienawidzę go tak cholernie bardzo, za to, że tu jest. Że siedzi obok mnie każdego dnia, że jest przy mnie. Nienawidzę tego, że patrzy na mnie w ten sposób i uśmiecha się, chcąc dodać mi otuchy. Nienawidzę tego, że mnie _nie_ nienawidzi _._ Powinien mnie znienawidzić za to, jak wiele razy na niego krzyczałem i biłem w swej bezsilności i nakazywałem mu się wynosić.  
           Najbardziej nienawidzę siebie samego.  
 - Zayn?  
           Patrzę na Nialla, który stoi przy moim łóżku, patrząc na mnie oczekująco. Przed nim ustawiony jest szpitalny wózek, na widok którego przełykam ślinę i zacisnąłem powieki.  
           Czuję, jak materac ugina się, kiedy Niall siada w nogach łóżka. Czeka cierpliwie, aż w końcu otworzę oczy i choć nigdy bym się do tego nie przyznał, jestem mu za to wdzięczny.  
 - Kiedy będziesz gotowy, po prostu powiedz – mówi.  
           Przytakuję, zaciskając usta w wąską linię. Strasznie irytuje mnie ten jego łagodny głos, ale przecież on zawsze taki był. Zawsze się o mnie troszczył i dbał, i to jest cholernie wkurzające, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy większość swojego pobytu w szpitalu wydzierałem się na niego, każąc mu odejść, wygarniając mu, jak bardzo go nienawidzę i jak pragnę, by po prostu zostawił mnie w spokoju.  
           Moje rozmyślania przerywa ciche pukanie do drzwi.  
           Obaj odwracamy głowy, patrząc, jak przez uchylone szpitalne drzwi wchodzi Perrie. Całe powietrze, które znajdowało się w moich płucach ucieka szybko, jak z przedziurawionej opony. Dziewczyna zatrzymuje się tuż po przekroczeniu progu; ma na sobie luźne, wzorzyste spodnie i kusą, białą bluzkę. Jej niebieskie oczy rozszerzają się, gdy patrzy na mnie, leżącego bezradnie na łóżku, z Niallem u boku, a jej pomalowane czerwoną szminką usta rozwierają się bezwiednie w kształtne „o”.  
           W moich ustach panuje kompletna susza, język stał się zbyt wielki i ciężki, by nim poruszyć i brakuje mi śliny, by móc ją przełknąć. Nie sądziłem, że Perrie mnie odwiedzi w szpitalu. Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek jeszcze ją zobaczę. Jeśli mam być szczery – przez ten czas raczej rzadko o niej myślałem. Wolałem skupić się na swojej złości i nienawiści do świata.  
           Niall porusza się niezręcznie i wstaje z łóżka, niepewnie kładąc dłoń na moim ramieniu. Rzuca mi pełne troski spojrzenie i wskazuje głową na drzwi, dając tym samym znak, że poczeka na korytarzu. Chcę go zatrzymać. Złapać za rękę lub cokolwiek, ale jestem zbyt oszołomiony, by cokolwiek zrobić. Więc po prostu siedzę i patrzę na jego plecy, gdy wychodzi, przymykając za sobą drzwi.  
           Nie chcę zostać sam na sam z Perrie. Nie mam pojęcia, co powinienem jej powiedzieć. Dlatego jeszcze przez chwilę wpatruję się w ślad za Niallem i jestem świadom tego, że dziewczyna nadal stoi w tym samym miejscu, w którym stała wcześniej, wpatrując się we mnie.  
           Powoli spuszczam wzrok i dostrzegam, że moje palce zacisnęły się na nic nie czujących kolanach, drżąc lekko. Nie jestem w stanie spojrzeć na nią, nie mogą znaleźć w sobie tyle odwagi. Milczę. Ona także milczy.  
           W końcu podchodzi wolnym krokiem i siada niepewnie na łóżku. Jestem boleśnie świadom tego, że siedzi daleko ode mnie, zostawiając między nami jak najwięcej przestrzeni. Mimo to nadal nie podnoszę wzroku, widzę za to, jak jej drobne, małe dłonie suną po białej, pomiętej pościeli, a czubki jej zimnyc palców powoli i niepewnie pocierają moją rękę. Dopiero wtedy podnoszę głowę i widzę, że Perrie nie patrzy na mnie.  
           Spojrzenie jej niebieskich tęczówek utkwione jest w czarnym wózku inwalidzkim, który stoi przede mną. To tylko wózek, ale w tym momencie wygląda tak drwiąco, że mam ochotę wyrzucić go przez drzwi. Jej wzrok jest przerażony i widzę, że stara sobie to wszystko poukładać, ale nie potrafi, nie radzi sobie z tym.  
 - Przepraszam, że mnie nie było – mówi cicho.  
           Jej głos jest drżący i słaby, powoduje, że mam ochotę ją przytulić, ale nie jestem w stanie tego zrobić. Nie odpowiadam, a ona ciągnie dalej.  
 - Wiesz, że byłam w trasie… Nie mogłam… Nie…  
               Nie potrafi znaleźć słów, ale nie musi, bo to jest w porządku, bo to rozumiem. Tak naprawdę cieszę się, że nie było jej przy mnie, mimo, że cholernie jej potrzebowałem. Nie chciałbym, aby patrzyła na mnie tak, jak patrzy teraz: z przerażeniem i litością. Znienawidziłbym ją tak szybko…  
 - Nie wiedziałam, że ty… – Znów nie potrafi dokończyć, tylko macha nieporadnie w stronę wózka.  
 - Że nie chodzę? – mówię za nią szorstkim głosem.  
           Widzę, jak jej oczy rozszerzają się, jakby nie spodziewała się tego po mnie. Jakby myślała, że powiem jej, że to tylko żart… Albo, że sobie poradzę, jak zawsze, że minie trochę czasu, ale wstanę na nogi. Ja jednak tego nie mówię, bo w to nie wierzę. Wiem, że już nigdy nie będę chodzić, nie mam złudzeń i obdzieram z nich ją. Nadzieja zniknęła z mojego życia w momencie, kiedy auto owinęło się wokół drzewa.  
           Perrie jest blada. Jej duże oczy zachodzą łzami, a wargi drżą w nieprzyjemny sposób, zapowiadający płacz. Zaciskam dłonie w pięści, bo nie jestem gotów na to, by poradzić sobie jeszcze z tym.  
 - Zayn, ja nie wiem czy… – Jej głos łamie się.  
           Wiem, co chce powiedzieć. Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Gdzieś podświadomie się tego spodziewałem, ale teraz, gdy dzieje się to naprawdę, to po prostu boli. Naprawdę, tak cholernie boli. Przymykam powieki, oddychając głęboko, ale ból nie odchodzi, tylko rozprzestrzenia się po całym moim ciele tak szybko i tak bardzo, że mam wrażenie, że czuję go także w nogach, co jest głupie, gdyż to niemożliwe.  
 - Powiedz to – szepcę.  
           Łzy zaczynają spływać po jej twarzy, a usta zaciskają się w wąską linię. Kręci głową, niemalże błagając mnie, bym nie kazał jej tego robić, ale ja _potrzebuję_ , by to zrobiła. Chcę to usłyszeć, muszę to usłyszeć.  
 - Powiedz to!  
           Perrie szlocha, krztusi się łzami.  
 - Ja nie mogę żyć z tobą – mówi niewyraźnie, płaczliwym głosem, a potem zrywa się i wybiega.  
           Patrzę za nią, a ból rozdziera mnie od środka. Chcę płakać, ale nie mogę, nie potrafię, nie jestem w stanie. Nawet to zostało mi odebrane. Nawet tego Bóg mi poskąpił. _Nie mogę żyć z tobą_. Jej głos dźwięczy mi w głowie, obijając się echem.  
           Do sali wchodzi Niall. Wygląda na zdezorientowanego, kiedy podchodzi do łóżka i siada niepewnie na jego brzegu. Od razu dostrzegam to, że siedzi znacznie bliżej mnie, niż siedziała Perrie.  
 - Wszystko w porządku, Zayn? – pyta.  
           Chce mi się śmiać, ponieważ  nie, nic nie jest w porządku. Nic, do cholery, nie jest w porządku! Wszystko się pieprzy i sypie, zostawiając za sobą gruzy, których nie da się już odbudować. Jestem teraz już tylko wrakiem człowieka, pozbawionym wszelkich nadziei i marzeń. Jestem nikim. Jestem sam.  
 - Tak, Niall. Wszystko jest w porządku…


	5. Część 4

  - _I said maybe… You’re gonna be the_ _one that saves me… And after all… You’re my wonderwall._  
           Głos zebranych pod szpitalem fanek niesie się echem, kiedy Niall pcha mój wózek korytarzami, by dostać się na parking. Śpiewają, tak po prostu, by dodać mi otuchy i siły. Krzyczą, jak bardzo mnie kochają i we mnie wierzą.  
           Nie obchodzi mnie to.  
           Po prostu… To już nie jest ważne.  
           Niall zostawił swój samochód na podziemnym parkingu szpitala, więc nie musimy martwić się o to, że otoczą nas rozwrzeszczane fanki. Wiem, że zrobił to dla mnie, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie jestem na tyle silny, by stawić im czoło, siedząc na tym pieprzonym wózku i wiem, że powinienem być mu za to wdzięczny, ale nie jestem w stanie.  
           Podziemia szpitala są ponure i zimne. Moje dłonie momentalnie robią się chłodne, kiedy Niall zostawia mnie przy samochodzie, pakując do bagażnika moją torbę. Przełykam ciężko ślinę, patrząc na białe auto i spinam się, gdy Niall otwiera drzwi pasażera i podchodzi do mnie, biorąc mnie na ręce. Czuję się źle, kiedy dotyka mnie w ten sposób, kiedy jest tak cholernie czuły i troskliwy. Opieram głowę o szybę, gdy przyjaciel idzie szybkim krokiem do szpitala, odstawiając wózek.  
           Kiedy wraca, rzuca mi krótki uśmiech i rusza powoli. Radio jest wyłączone i słychać wyraźnie ciche pomrukiwanie silnika, gdy wyjeżdża z parkingu. Nie jedziemy koło fanek, ale ich głośne nawoływanie jest dobrze słyszalne. Przez całą drogę Niall jest skupiony na drodze i jedzie wolno, o wiele wolniej niż zazwyczaj i dopiero po chwili dociera do mnie, że to przeze mnie. To wcale nie poprawia mi nastroju.  
 - Gdzie jedziemy? – pytam, a mój głos jest zachrypnięty.  
           Nie dziwi mnie jego zaskoczenie, bo od chwili wyjścia Perrie, nie odzywałem się ani słowem. Choć może bardziej dziwi go moje pytanie, którego odpowiedź uważa za oczywistą, bo mówi po prostu:  
 - Do mnie.  
           I uśmiecha się. Znowu zapada milczenie, a ja marszczę brwi, nie rozumiejąc.  
 - Dlaczego jedziemy do ciebie? – pytam znowu.  
 - Ponieważ od teraz będziesz u mnie mieszkał, Zayn.  
           Odwracam wzrok i patrzę na mijane przez nas budynki i ludzi. Czuję się taki przytłoczony i bezradny.

xxx

            Dom Nialla nie był jedną z tych dużych willi, ani nie był cudownym apartamentem z przeszkloną ścianą. To był zwykły, jednorodzinny parterowy domek na przedmieściach Londynu, z małym ogródkiem i białym płotem dookoła. Pamiętam, że kiedyś go za to wyśmiałem; zarówno ja, jak i reszta chłopaków mieliśmy dość wystawne, kilkupiętrowe domy. Teraz doceniłem to, że nie ma tu żadnych niepotrzebnych i tak trudnych do pokonania schodów.  
           Niall zanosi mnie do salonu, gdzie sadza mnie na brązowej kanapie, a potem wychodzi, by wrócić z nowym, lśniącym wózkiem inwalidzkim.  
           Odwracam wzrok.

xxx  
  
           Leżę w łóżku. Pościel jest przyjemnie miękka w dotyku i ciepła. Odnoszę wrażenie, że wciąga mnie i pochłania, nie chcąc wypuścić ze swoich objęć, ale nie musi się martwić, bo ja nie mam zamiaru nigdzie się ruszać.  
           Słońce zagląda przez odsłonięte kotary wychodzącego na południe okna. Obserwuję, jak promienie przesuwają się po podłodze i ścianach, powoli, aczkolwiek konsekwentnie zmierzając w stronę łóżka. Zamykam oczy, gdy słońce oświetla moją twarz. Z salonu dobiega mnie cichy szmer włączonego telewizora, a z kuchni unosi się przyjemny zapach przysmażanej papryki.  
           Cudowną ciszę, która mnie ogarnęła, przerywa ciche pukanie.  
 - Zayn?  
           Słyszę zgrzyt klamki, gdy Niall naciska na nią i wchodzi do środka. Słyszę jego słabe westchnięcie i kroki, gdy podchodzi do łóżka i kładzie się obok mnie. Nie otwieram oczu, udając, że śpię, chociaż i ja, i on wiemy, że to nie prawda.  
 - Musisz wstać, Zaynie – mówi łagodnym tonem, któremu jednak nie można się sprzeciwić. – To już trwa tydzień, a ja nie pozwolę na to, byś spędził resztę życia w tym cholernym łóżku.  
 - Spędzę resztę życia na tym cholernym wózku – mruczę, nadal nie otwierając oczy; macham dłonią w kierunku gdzie, jak mi się wydaje, powinien stać ten piekielny mebel. – Łóżko, wózek, co za różnica? Tu jest przynajmniej wygodnie.  
           Słyszę, jak Niall zgrzyta zębami, a potem czuję, jak materac się ugina, gdy chłopak zrywa się z łóżka. Jestem niemal pewny, że wyjdzie i pójdzie sobie, zostawiając mnie w spokoju. To w końcu Niall, który jest najsłodszą i najbardziej troskliwą osobą na planecie, dlatego też tak bardzo jestem zły na to, że przeze mnie musi się tak męczyć.  
           Niall jednak nie wychodzi i nie trzaska drzwiami. Zamiast tego czuję jego ręce mocno zaciskające się na moich ramionach, gdy ciągnie mnie, sadzając na łóżku i podkładając poduszkę pod plecy. Otwieram oczy, mrugając gwałtownie, zaskoczony. Widzę przed sobą jego twarz, jest bardzo blisko. Jego jasne, lazurowe tęczówki migoczą, a usta rozciągają się w delikatnym uśmiechu; jego oddech pachnie jednocześnie miętą, jak i czymś słodkim, co może być krówkami, które tak bardzo uwielbia. Przez chwilę nie potrafię złapać tchu.  
 - Co ty robisz? – pytam, spuszczając wzrok i starając się uspokoić rozkołatane serce.  
 - Zmuszam cię, byś się ruszył – odpowiada, po czym podnosi mnie z niesamowitą łatwością i sadza na wózku.  
           Potem wzdycha i uśmiecha się lekko, przeczesując palcami włosy. Jego oczy błyszczą i robią się nieco ciemniejsze, niż zazwyczaj.  
 - _Nie spędzisz_ całego życia na tym jebanym wózku, rozumiesz? – mówi dobitnie. – _Wierzę_ w ciebie Zayn i nie pozwolę ci się poddać. A teraz, ja wrócę do kuchni i skończę robić obiad, i chcę, byś dzisiaj zjadł go ze mną przy stole. I _nie obchodzi mnie_ to, że nie masz ochoty.  
           Patrzę, jak odwraca się i wychodzi, zostawiając za sobą otwarte drzwi. Siedzę tak przed długi czas, nieco zdumiony jego zachowaniem. Potem wzdycham i przymykam na krótką chwilę powieki i ostrożnie kładę dłonie na kołach wózka.  
           Są wąskie i gładkie w dotyku. Dziwnie czuć je pod swoimi dłońmi. Ostrożnie, eksperymentalnie popycham je i przesuwam się o kilka centymetrów do przodu. To dziwne uczucie. Moje ręce nie są przyzwyczajone do takiej pracy, nie jestem pewien ile siły powinienem w to włożyć, więc kiedy znowu popycham koła, wjeżdżam w ścianę. To głupie i denerwuje się, kiedy nie potrafię się cofnąć. Męczę się tak i szamocę przez kilka minut, zanim w końcu, zdyszany, wyjeżdżam z pokoju, ostrożnie pchając koła.  
           Wjeżdżam do kuchni. Niall stoi nad kuchenką i miesza na patelni warzywa. Z jego twarzy od razu wyczytuję, że widział to, jak się męczyłem, ale nie komentuje. Zamiast tego wskazuje głową na stół, gdzie odstawił jedno z krzeseł, robiąc miejsce dla mnie. Posłusznie podjeżdżam tam i przeklinam cicho, gdy uderzam w nogę od stołu.  
           Jestem wdzięczny za to, że Niall w żaden sposób tego nie komentuje, że nie rzuca mi litościwych spojrzeń i nie pyta, czy powinien mi pomóc. Uśmiecha się za to lekko i nie jestem pewien, ale mam wrażenie, że to duma tańczy na jego ustach. Chwilę później zdejmuje patelnię z ognia i nakłada mi na talerz porcję warzyw i smażone mięso kurczaka, i zajmuje miejsce na przeciwko mnie, niemalże od razu wkładając pełny widelec do buzi.  
           Jemy w milczeniu, a Niall co jakiś czas posyła mi uśmiech. Telewizor gra w tle, po kuchni wciąż roznoszą się przyjemne zapachy i to wszystko w jakiś dziwny, pokręcony sposób wydaje mi się być _dobre_. Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy niebieskie tęczówki przyjaciela migoczą w ten dziwny, niezbadany sposób.


	6. Część 5

            Siedzę na wózku, trzymając laptopa na kolanach. Drzwi pokoju są uchylone i widzę, jak Niall krząta się po domu. Uśmiecham się lekko, a potem spoglądam na okno przeglądarki, gdzie wyświetlają się kolejne tweety. Czytam je, muzyka z głośników sączy się, wypełniając pokój, a ja pozwalam, by łzy spływały po mojej twarzy z każdym przeczytanym słowem.  
            Nie potrafię zrozumieć, skąd tyle wiary w innych ludziach. Skąd tyle w nich miłości skierowanej właśnie do mnie. Nie zasługuję na to wszystko. Nie zasługuję na tyle dobroci. Ucisk w klatce piersiowej przypomina o tym, że powinienem oddychać. Zjeżdżam w dół, przeglądając niekończące się tweety; wszystkie podobne do siebie, a jednak każdy inny. Przepełnione miłością, wiarą, nadzieją i siłą, czyli wszystkim tym, czego mi już brakuje.  
            Słyszę, jak żwir zgrzyta pod oponami samochodu, który właśnie podjeżdża pod dom Nialla. Silnik chodzi jeszcze przez kilka sekund, a potem gaśnie i rozlegają się trzy trzaski, gdy osoby, które właśnie przyjechały, wysiadają z auta. Widzę, jak Niall zerka na mnie przez ramię, a potem otwiera drzwi i wita się cicho z chłopakami, zapraszając ich do środka. Słyszę ich głosy, po raz pierwszy od miesiąca tak wyraźne; po raz pierwszy od miesiąca chłopcy są tak blisko mnie, na wyciągnięcie ręki.  
            Przez chwilę wgapiam się bezmyślnie w ekran monitora, czując się cholernie źle przez fakt, iż tak długi czas ich od siebie odpychałem.  
  -Nie sądzę…  
            Głos Nialla jest cichy i trochę niewyraźny, i nie słyszę, jak kończy to zdanie. Być może dlatego, że wcale go nie kończy.  
  - Niall, to się robi chore! – Louis podnosi głos; brzmi na zdenerwowanego i choć go nie widzę, jestem pewien, że właśnie marszczy gniewnie brwi i stoi przed kanapą, z dłońmi skrzyżowanymi na piersi. – To już kolejny miesiąc, a…  
  - Znowu myślisz tylko o sobie, Louis. – Niall przerywa mu. – A pomyślałeś o nim? Powinieneś…  
  - Daliśmy mu już czas, Niall.  
            Tym razem odzywa się Liam. Jest, jak zwykle, spokojny i opanowany, i moje wargi drgają lekko, gdy go słyszę – jest taki sam, jak wcześniej; ciepło rozlewa się po moim ciele na te znajome głosy.  
  - Potrzebuje go więcej!  
  - Miał go wystarczająco dużo! Nie możesz go cały czas chronić, Niall.  
  - Mogę spróbować.  
            Moje serce bije przez chwilę mocniej na te słowa. Nie wiem dlaczego – tak po prostu się dzieje i wydaje mi się to całkiem naturalne. Ponieważ świadomość, że ktoś – że _Niall_ – rzeczywiście chce się o mnie zatroszczyć jest jednocześnie przytłaczająca, jak i uskrzydlająca. W pokoju obok zapada długa cisza. Słyszę mocne bicie swojego serca, a w głowie, niczym echo, pojawiają się słowa Nialla. _Mogę spróbować. Mogę spróbować. Mogę. Spróbować. Mogę…  
_   - On nie jest gotowy… – Głos Nialla nie jest głośniejszy od szeptu. – To wszystko wciąż go przerasta i…  
            Moje oczy zachodzą łzami i przełykam ciężko, powolnym, niezdarnym ruchem odkładając laptopa na łóżko. Mam wrażenie, że palce robią się sztywne, gdy zaciskam je na kołach wózka i pcham mocno, przejeżdżając przez pokój. Drzwi otwierają się bez hałasu i wjeżdżam do salonu, gdzie znajdują się chłopcy.  
            Liam i Louis zajmują kanapę. Siedzą do mnie tyłem i nie zauważają mojej obecności. Niall siedzi na brzegu jednego z dwóch foteli, z twarzą schowaną w dłoniach. Jedyną osobą, która od razu mnie dostrzega, jest Harry. Opiera się o poręcz drugiego fotela, z rękoma założonymi na piersi. Jego twarz jest blada, w ten niezdrowy sposób, czekoladowe loki wydają się być dziwnie oklapnięte, a zielone oczy straciły swój dawny blask. Nie uśmiecha się, kiedy mnie widzi; jego wargi drgają lekko, jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać.  
  - … i chcę go chronić, chcę mu pomóc, chcę…  
            Odchrząkuję cicho, przerywając mu. Niall podrywa głowę i patrzy na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami; niebieskie tęczówki lśnią i widzę w nich tyle uczucia, że zapiera mi dech w piersiach. Jestem w niego tak bardzo wpatrzony, że nawet nie dostrzegam, iż Louis i Liam także się obracają, by na mnie spojrzeć. W pokoju znów panuje cisza; pełna skrępowania i niepewności.  
  - Cześć… – mówię cicho.  
  - Mój Boże, Zayn…  
            Kręcę głową, ponieważ w głosie Liama jest tyle współczucia, którego nie chcę, nie potrzebuję. Nie są w stanie nic zmienić, nikt nie jest i wiem o tym dobrze. To powoduje, że jestem wściekły, ale od tego wszystkiego o wiele gorsze jest współczucie.  
            Widzę, jak ich oczy lśnią, gdy patrzą na mnie. Widzę, jak są niepewni, jak bardzo są wystraszeni i zdaję sobie sprawę, że – choć wiedzieli – nie tego się spodziewali. Nie wiem, może liczyli na cud, może liczyli na to, że to wszystko wcale nie jest prawdą.  
  - Cieszę się, że do nas dołączyłeś.  
            Ciszę przerywa głos Nialla; uśmiecham się, ponieważ brzmi tak jak zawsze. Choć zdaję sobie sprawę, że są chwilę, gdy wypełnia go troska i chęć chronienia mnie – mimo, iż nie mam pojęcia, czym sobie na to zasłużyłem – wiem, że Niall wciąż jest taki sam. Wciąż traktuje mnie tak samo, jak wcześniej i w jego oczach nie widzę litości, żalu czy bólu. Jestem mu za to cholernie wdzięczny, bo gdyby nie to, prawdopodobnie załamałbym się już dawno.  
            Zmuszam się do uśmiechu, co w ostatnich dniach wcale nie jest takie trudne, a wszystko to zawdzięczam Niallowi. Popycham koła wózka, podjeżdżając nieco bliżej i zatrzymuję się przy fotelu, na którym siedzi blondyn, oddychając z ulgą, gdy tym razem o nic nie zahaczam i nic nie strącam. Manewrowanie wózkiem przychodzi mi coraz łatwiej. Czuję na sobie ich spojrzenia, więc oddycham głęboko i unoszę podbródek, mierząc się z nimi. Przez chwilę nikt nic nie mówi, po prostu patrzymy na siebie w przeciągającym się milczeniu.  
  - Dobrze cię widzieć, stary – odzywa się Louis.  
            W jego głosie słychać tę nutkę rozbawienia; jest łagodny i miękki jak zwykle, takim, jakim go zapamiętałem. Brzmi dobrze. Uśmiecham się, przeczesując palcami włosy.  
  - Was też – odpowiadam cicho.  
            Jest niezręcznie i to się czuje. Być może właśnie dlatego Niall sięga ponad poręczą i obejmuje nadgarstek mojej dłoni, która spoczywa sztywno na kolanach. Kiedy spoglądam na niego, on nie patrzy na mnie; widzę jedynie jego profil i kącik ust subtelnie unoszący się ku górze. Moje serce trzepocze mocno w piersi i zagryzam wargi, by powstrzymać uśmiech, który chce rozlać się na mojej twarzy. Chłopcy przyglądają się nam, unosząc lekko brwi, ale nie komentują naszego zachowania.  
            Chwila skrępowania powoli mija i zaczynamy rozmawiać. Liam opowiada o Danielle – jest, jak zwykle, gdy o niej mówi, niezmiernie podekscytowany, a słowa wychodzą z jego ust z taką prędkością, że ledwo jestem w stanie za nim nadążyć. Potem Louis wspomina o tym, że był w odwiedzinach u swojej rodziny i siostry zmusiły go do urządzenia przyjęcia z herbatką. Śmieję się, wyobrażając go sobie w smokingu i cylindrem na głowie, trzymającego w palcach ucho różowej, plastikowej filiżanki; śmieję się jeszcze głośniej, gdy Niall wybucha gromkim śmiechem, odrzucając głowę do tyłu i rumieniąc się wściekle.  
            Siedzimy tak wspólnie i mijające minuty zamieniają się w godziny; i wszystko wydaje się być takie, jak dawniej. Rozmawiamy i śmiejemy się, i mam wrażenie, że wszyscy zapomnieli o tym, że siedzę na wózku – włącznie ze mną. Mimo wszystko, odczuwam różnicę. Harry jest tym, który odzywa się sporadycznie, a żaden z chłopców nie wspomina o wypadku, o fanach, występach czy w ogóle o naszej karierze. Tak, jakby to się nigdy nie wydarzyło. Nie mam nic przeciwko – nie jestem w stanie o tym myśleć, o przeszłości, która już nigdy nie będzie moją przyszłością.  
            W końcu jednak nasza rozmowa zostaje przerwana przez głośny dźwięk wydobywający się z brzucha Nialla. Chłopak rumieni się i dopiero, gdy puszcza moją rękę, aby przeczesać palcami włosy, uświadamiam sobie, że przez cały ten czas nasze palce były ze sobą splecione. Patrzę na niego w milczeniu, z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach, czując dziwną pustkę i tęsknotę za jego dotykiem.  
  - Zrobiło się późno – rzuca Liam.  
            Powoli odwracam wzrok od Nialla; rzeczywiście, słońce chowa się za koronami drzew, zalewając świat ciepłym, pomarańczowym blaskiem. Liam wstaje powoli, krzywiąc się na dźwięk strzykających kolan i zerka na pozostałych chłopaków.  
  - Więc chyba będziemy się zbierać i… – zaczyna, ale przerywam mu natychmiast.  
  - Możecie zostać na kolacji – mówię pewnym głosem.  
            Czuję na sobie ich zaskoczony, ale wdzięczny wzrok. Usta Harry’ego drgają lekko, a oczy Louisa świecą i mam wrażenie, że wszystko jest tak, jak dawniej.  
  - Jesteś pewny? – pyta Liam.  
            Zanim mam okazję odpowiedzieć, wyprzedza mnie Niall, który śmieje się, wstając ze swojego miejsca.  
  - Oczywiście, że jest pewien, skoro to nie on będzie tym, który musi przygotować jedzenie – mówi z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, przesuwając palcami przez moje włosy.  
            Nie jestem w stanie nic poradzić na przyjemne dreszcze przebiegające przez moje ciało na ten intymny dotyk. Pochylam głowę, świadom wzroku chłopców, a także rumieńców wpełzających na szyję i policzki; nie wiem, skąd to się bierze, ale tak właśnie się dzieje i wbrew wszystkiemu nie mam nic przeciwko. To miłe uczucie, dobre uczucie.  
  - Wszyscy mają ochotę na chińszczyznę? – woła Niall z kuchni.  
  - Pójdę zobaczyć, czy potrzebuje pomocy – mówi Liam, wstając z kanapy, a zaraz za nim podąża Louis, który mruczy coś o konieczności skorzystania z toalety.  
            Zostaję sam na sam z Harrym i zapada cisza, wyjątkowo niezręczna i krępująca po ostatnich godzinach wypełnionych rozmowami. Odchrząkuję, a moje  myśli pędzą, chcąc jakoś wypełnić tę dziwną ciszę i pustkę, ale nic nie przychodzi mi do głowy, dlatego zagryzam w konsternacji wargę. Po chwili do moich uszu dobiega stłumiony szloch. Podrywam wzrok, patrząc na drżące ramiona Harry’ego i jego pochyloną głowę, i jestem w szoku. Widzę, jak chowa twarz w dłoniach i słyszę jego urywany oddech, i moje serce łamie się na ten widok. Tak było zawsze; zawsze bolało mnie patrzenie na cierpienie przyjaciół.  
  - Harry… – szepcę, podjeżdżając do niego.  
            Koła suną z łatwością po podłodze i po chwili układam dłoń na jego kolanie, gdy od kręci głową.  
  - Boże… Boże, Zayn, tak bardzo… Tak bardzo przepraszam… – Jego głos urywa się i załamuje po każdym słowie. – Boże, Zayn, przepraszam, przepraszam, _przepraszam_. – Powtarza coraz głośniej, zanosząc się płaczem.  
            Czuję suchość w ustach, a moje gardło zaciska się i nie jestem w stanie przełknąć śliny. Oczy zaczynają uporczywie szczypać, kiedy wciągam powietrze nosem, starając się uspokoić kołatanie serca, ponieważ nie chcę tego słuchać. Chcę zapomnieć o tym, co się stało, o tym, że siedzę na tym pieprzonym wózku. Chcę zapomnieć. Ale Harry płacze i nie mogę go tak zostawić, nawet jeśli jedyne, czego teraz pragnę, to uciec stąd jak najszybciej, jak najdalej. Gdzieś, gdzie nie będę musiał myśleć o tym, że już nigdy nie wstanę.  
  - Nie masz za co przepraszać, Harry – mówię łagodnym głosem.  
            Kiedy słowa wiszą w powietrzu, uświadamiam sobie, że naprawdę mam to na myśli. Harry naprawdę nie ma za co przepraszać, bo to naprawdę nie jest jego wina. Unoszę kąciki ust w uśmiechu, gdy Harry zerka na mnie spod długich rzęs, na których wiszą ciężko kropelki łez. Jego zielone oczy lśnią od łez i są nieco zaczerwienione, ale to nic w porównaniu z bólem, jaki w nich odnajduję. Zachłystuję się powietrzem, ponieważ to uczucie – jego ból – jest przytłaczające. W milczeniu rozdziera mnie od środka i nawet nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie tego, co _on_ musi czuć. To ból człowieka, który wiele przeszedł, który nosi na barkach wielki ciężar, który znosi go w milczeniu i w pokorze. Ból, którego Harry nigdy nie powinien doznać.  
            Powoli zaciskam palce wokół jego nadgarstka i ciągnę jego dłoń w dół, odsłaniając bladą, zmęczoną twarz, mokrą od słonych łez. Uśmiecham się łagodnie, kciukiem zataczając kółka na wierzchu jego ręki.  
  - Tu nie ma twojej winy – mówię cicho, spokojnie.  
            Harry kręci głową, a w jego oczach lśnią kolejne łzy, ale nim ma okazję coś powiedzieć, ja kontynuuję.  
  - Nic z tego, co się stało, Harry, nie jest twoją winą – mówię stanowczo. – Tak, nie podoba mi się to, że siedzę na tym pieprzonym wózku, i tak, to mnie przerasta. Ale żyję, tak? Żyję i to ma znaczenie. _Ty_ żyjesz, Harry. Obaj przeżyliśmy. Nie mogę znieść nawet _myśli_ , że mógłbyś umrzeć, że to _ty_ mógłbyś znaleźć się na moim miejscu, Harry.  
            Ściskam jego dłoń, by potwierdzić swoje słowa. Bo mówię prawdę, cholerną prawdę. Mogę użalać się nad sobą, mogę nienawidzić wszystko i wszystkich, ale gdyby coś się stało Harry’emu… Gdyby coś stało się któremukolwiek z chłopaków… Nie byłbym w stanie tego przeżyć.  
  - Przepraszam, Zayn… Nigdy nie chciałem, by coś ci się stało…  
            Kręcę w milczeniu głową, sięgając ręką, by zetrzeć wilgotne ślady z jego policzków.  
  - Wiem to, Harry. I nie spędzę całego życia na tym pieprzonym wózku. Wierzę w siebie i się nie poddam. I wiem, że są ludzie, którzy także we mnie wierzą. Ludzie tacy jak ty. _Nie poddam się_ – mówię, nieświadomie powtarzając słowa Nialla.


	7. Część 6

            Popycham koła wózka, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Jest tu zastraszająco czysto i sterylnie, i czuję się tak, jakbym znów wrócił do szpitala. Nie podoba mi się to uczucie, dlatego jestem wdzięczny Niallowi, który idzie obok mnie, również zerkając na boki. Moje serce bije w przyspieszonym tempie, a wnętrzności ściskają się boleśnie i mam wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuję. Gdybym tylko mógł, uciekłbym stąd ile sił w nogach. Problem w tym, że to niemożliwe…

  - Pan Malik!

            Zatrzymuję się i nerwowo obracam głowę, przeklinając w duchu niemożność nagłego odwrócenia się tak, jak robi to Niall. Powoli, wciąż nieco niezdarnie popycham koła wózka, przesuwając się, by ujrzeć Elizabeth Monroe, kobietę, którą spotkałem nie tak dawno w szpitalu. Ma na sobie luźne, czarne dresy i białą koszulkę polo, a kręcone włosy spięte w wysoką kitkę. Jej wąskie usta układają się w uśmiech, podczas gdy patrzy na mnie zza swoich okularów.

  - Więc, zabierajmy się do roboty! – mówi radosnym, zdecydowanym głosem, idąc w naszym kierunku.

            Podrzuca w dłoni klucz, a potem mija nas i nawet nie zwraca uwagi na to, czy za nią idziemy. Spoglądam niepewnie na Nialla, a on uśmiecha się łagodnie i kładzie dłoń na moim ramieniu, co natychmiast mnie uspokaja. Elizabeth chrząka niecierpliwie, otwierając przede mną białe drzwi.

  - Panie Horan, może pan wyskoczyć na jakąś kawę czy coś. To trochę zajmie.

  - Ale myślałem, że… – zaczyna, ale kobieta natychmiast mu przerywa.

  - Nie sądzę, by był pan nam dziś potrzebny, panie Horan. Może innym razem.

            Niall patrzy na mnie, a w jego niebieskich oczach połyskuje niezdecydowanie. Zagryza wargi i przenosi wzrok na kobietę, kiwając niepewnie głową.

  - Wrócę za godzinę – mamrocze cicho, przesuwając palcami przez moje włosy, a potem się odwraca.

            Patrzę za nim, gdy odchodzi, a moje serce ściska się boleśnie, co jest dziwne. Nie powinienem się tak czuć, to nie ma większego sensu. Niall odwraca się jeszcze, tuż przy drzwiach wyjściowych i posyła mi uśmiech, który natychmiast rozjaśnia pokój. Mam wrażenie, że moje policzki zaczynają robić się gorące, ale nie mam czasu, by się nad tym zastanawiać, ponieważ mój wózek rusza i dopiero po chwili uświadamiam sobie, że to Elizabeth go popycha.

  - Sam umiem się poruszać – mruczę, gdy kobieta zamyka za nami drzwi od sali.

  - Nie wątpię – odpowiada, chichocząc. – Ale gdybym miała czekać, aż przestaniesz gapić się za blondaskiem, minęłyby wieki.

            Patrzę na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami, a ona tylko chichocze, zapalając światło i okładając torebkę na niewielki stoliczek ustawiony w rogu pokoju.

  - Ja… Ja nie… – jąkam się, nie wiedząc do końca co odpowiedzieć.

            Elizabeth kręci głową, zakładając ręce na piersi i patrząc na mnie poważnym wzrokiem.

  - Nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć, Zayn – mówi. – Nie jestem tu, by cię osądzać, ale żeby ci pomóc, okej? Więc może zabierzmy się do pracy.

            Przytakuję jej w milczeniu i rozglądam się po pomieszczeniu; ściany pomalowane są na ohydny żółty kolor, a do jednej przymocowane są drewniane drabinki, takie jak w szkolnych salach gimnastycznych. Na podłodze rozłożone są materace i wszędzie porozrzucane leżą gumowe piłki różnej wielkości. Z boku dostrzegam dwie poręcze przymocowane do posadzki i zastanawiam się do czego służą, ale wtedy właśnie Elizabeth przyciąga moją uwagę, machając do mnie.

            Siedzi na materacu, patrząc uważnie, jak męczę się, manewrując wózkiem między tymi wszystkimi cholernymi rzeczami leżącymi na podłodze i z każdą sekundą moja frustracja rośnie. Przez chwilę mam ochotę się rozpłakać i zawołać Nialla; nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego Elizabeth kazała mu iść. Kiedy w końcu udaje mi się do niej podjechać, szczęki bolą mnie od stałego ich zaciskania, a patrząc w jej jasne, zielone oczy wiem, że to dopiero początek moich zmagań.

            Kobieta pomaga mi zejść z wózka. Kiedy jej dłonie zaciskają się na moich ramionach, czuję się bezsilny i nic nie warty, po raz kolejny staję się wrakiem człowieka. Materac wydaje się być przyjemnie chłodny pod moimi dłońmi.

  - Na co czekasz?

            Słyszę jej głos i podrywam głowę, by spojrzeć na nią w zdziwieniu. Elizabeth patrzy na mnie oczekująco, zakładając ręce na piersi.

  - Wiem, że jesteś w stanie sam się dostać na środek materaca, więc dalej, na co czekasz?

            Mrugam przez kilka sekund, patrząc na nią w niedowierzaniu, ale w kącikach jej ust nie czai się uśmiech i dochodzi do mnie, że mówi prawdę, że właśnie tego ode mnie oczekuje. Powoli przenoszę wzrok na swoje bezwładne nogi, leżące poza materacem i oddycham głęboko, zbierając się w sobie. Niepewnie układam ręce daleko za swoimi plecami, opierając na nich cały swój ciężar i uginam je w łokciach, powoli prostując, zmuszając swój tułów i plecy do przesunięcia się. Powtarzam to kilkakrotnie, czując piekący ból w ramionach i kiedy ostatecznie docieram na środek materaca, opadam na niego, zmęczony.

            Przymykam powieki i wydycham drżący oddech, opadając na materac i czuję, jak wycieńczone mięśnie rąk drżą pod skórę. Łzy bezsilności wypełniają moje oczy i przez chwilę oddycham ciężko, całkowicie upokorzony. Czuję dłoń Elizabeth poklepującą mnie po ramieniu, przez co czuję się jeszcze gorzej.

  - Nie poszło tak źle – mówi rozluźnionym głosem. – Ale właśnie dlatego nie chciałam, by twój… przyjaciel… nam towarzyszył.

            Otwieram oczy i spoglądam na nią, zdezorientowany. Elizabeth uśmiecha się, a jej oczy błyszczą jak u małego dziecka. Unoszę brwi w niemym pytaniu, a kobieta śmieje się cicho, zanim odpowiada.

  - Pomyślałam, że nie chciałbyś, by zobaczył cię w takim stanie.

            Przez chwilę wpatruję się w jej jasną oznaczoną kilkoma zmarszczkami twarz, a potem kiwam głową z wdzięcznością. Nie ważne, jak bardzo chciałbym, by Niall był przy mnie, czułbym się jeszcze bardziej upokorzony, gdyby był świadkiem tego, jak bardzo nieporadny się stałem.

            Przez jakąś godzinę pozwalam na to, by Elizabeth wykonywała swoją pracę. Jej palce zaciskają się na moich plecach, masując i naciskając niektóre miejsca, a potem jej dłonie przesuwają się na moje uda i gdybym tego nie widział, nie byłbym tego świadom; to jedynie jeszcze bardziej mnie przygnębia. Fakt, że nie czuję żadnego dotyku, że jestem zupełnie pozbawiony czucia. Elizabeth zgina po kolei moje nogi w kolanach i porusza nimi ostrożnie na boki i masuje stopy, a mi chce się płakać, ponieważ nic nie czuję. _Nic._

            Kiedy w końcu kobieta informuje mnie, że to koniec na dziś, chce mi się wymiotować. Jestem nędzny, obrzydliwy i nic nie warty. Poddaję się całkowicie, gdy Elizabeth sadza mnie na wózku i wywozi z sali. Zanim mnie zostawia, klepie po matczynemu mój policzek i mruga.

  - Idzie twój blondasek – mówi rozbawionym głosem, a potem odchodzi, podgwizdując pod nosem.

            Odwracam wózek; moje ruchy są powolne, mięśnie niemal palą pod skórą. Rzeczywiście widzę, jak Niall idzie korytarzem w moją stronę, a na jego ustach rozciąga się delikatny uśmiech. Na jego widok zalewa mnie fala ulgi, która wypełnia każdą komórkę obolałego ciała. Niall pochyla się, a moje serce niemal natychmiast zaczyna bić szybciej, jakbym właśnie przebiegł maraton i zatrzymuje się gwałtownie, gdy jego suche usta dociskają się łagodnie do mojego czoła i zostają tam sekundę lub dwie, nim chłopak powoli się prostuje.

            Jestem otumaniony, a skóra pali mnie w miejscu, w którym dotykały ją wargi Nialla. To dziwne uczucie, przytłaczające i przerażające, i jestem świadom, że nie powinienem się tak czuć, ale to wydaje się być takie… _właściwe._ Nagle uderza mnie powiew chłodnego powietrza i uświadamiam sobie, że Niall wywiózł mnie ze szpitala rehabilitacyjnego. Zagryzam wargi, próbując pozbyć się zaczerwienienia na policzkach i dopiero kiedy Niall pomaga mi usiąść w samochodzie i sam zajmuje miejsce obok mnie, zauważam, że jest niezwykle milczący i nieco blady.

  - Wszystko w porządku? – pytam cicho, gdy wkłada kluczyk do stacyjki.

            Niall zamiera na sekundę, by potem pokiwać sztywno głową i wymusić uśmiech.

  - Tak, jasne – odpowiada z wahaniem w głosie.

            Unoszę sceptycznie brwi, ponieważ ewidentnie kłamie, ale kiedy spuszcza wzrok i nie odpowiada, pochylam się nad skrzynią biegów, kładąc dłoń na jego kolanie.

  - Hej, nie okłamuj mnie – mówię. – I nie waż mówić się, że nie kłamiesz, ponieważ widziałem, jak twoje nozdrza się rozszerzyły – dodaję szybko.

            Niall podrywa głowę i patrzy na mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Kąciki jego ust powoli unoszą się ku górze i tym razem jego uśmiech wygląda na zdecydowanie prawdziwy. Żołądek ściska mi się boleśnie, kiedy czuję opuszki jego palców, łagodnie sunące po wierzchniej stronie mojej dłoni, malując abstrakcyjne wzory.

  - Wiesz kiedy kłamię? – pyta, śmiejąc się. – To urocze!

            Odpowiadam wzruszeniem ramion, a on wzdycha ciężko. Przymyka powieki i pociera palcami skronie, zanim znów na mnie spogląda; jego duże, niebieskie oczy wydają się być smutne i to jest niesprawiedliwe, ponieważ nic nie ma prawa sprawić, by Niall był smutny.

  - Kiedy… – zaczyna cichym głosem. – Kiedy byłeś na rehabilitacji… Dzwonił Griffiths. Zarządził dzisiaj spotkanie i tym razem nie udało mi się go od tego odwieść.

            Marszczę brwi, nie do końca rozumiejąc.

  - Tym razem?

            Policzki Nialla robią się różowe i zagryza wargi, spuszczając wzrok.

  - Możliwe, że dzwonił wcześniej kilka… cóż, kilkanaście razy, zwołując zebranie, ale… – Wzrusza ramionami, zerkając na mnie z obawą.

            Przez chwilę wpatruję się w niego z niedowierzaniem, a potem parskam śmiechem, kręcąc głową.

  - Nie wierzę! – wołam. – Postawiłeś się Griffithsowi po raz pierwszy od czasu, gdy chciał, byś przeszedł na dietę! Co cię do tego skłoniło?

  - Cóż. – Niall przewraca oczami. – Chcieli się spotkać by obgadać dalsze wywiady, występy i to wszystko… I _nie myśl,_ że odwoływałem to dlatego, że uważałem, że nie jesteś na to gotowy – mówi szybko, stanowczym głosem – ponieważ to nie jest prawda. Żaden z nas nie był na to gotowy, a oni chcieli wykorzystać sytuację, by zarobić jeszcze więcej kasy, więc powiedziałem im nie. No i… Cóż. W porządku – dodaje, wzdychając. – Może to też przez wzgląd na ciebie.

            Mrugam gwałtownie, odganiając kilka łez, które miały śmiałość pojawić się w moich oczach.

  - Dziękuję, Ni…

-x-

            Siedzimy wszyscy wzdłuż długiego stołu w sali konferencyjnej, w budynku Modest!Management. Ja z chłopcami zajmujemy jedną stronę stołu, naprzeciwko nas siedzi Griffiths i kilku innych ludzi, których znam tylko z widzenia.

            Udaję opanowanego i wyluzowanego, ale to najwyraźniej mi się nie udaje, ponieważ czuję palce Nialla, zaciskające się wokół mojego nadgarstka. Między nami panuje cisza, dopóki sekretarka nie wnosi do środka tacy z napojami i talerzem ciastek. Kiedy wychodzi, Richard porusza się na krześle i opiera łokcie o blat stołu, patrząc na nas ponad okularami.

  - Cóż. – Odchrząkuje. – Mieliśmy spotkać się wcześniej, ale niektórzy z was mieli pewne obiekcje…

            Nie muszę patrzeć na Nialla, by wiedzieć, że przewrócił oczami. Mam wrażenie, że Griffiths tym zdaniem chciał wywołać u nas poczucie winy, ale żaden z chłopców się tym nie przejmuje.

  - W każdym razie, w wyniku pewnych… komplikacji… musimy zdecydować, co dalej.

            Mrugam powiekami, skołowany. _Komplikacja. Komplikacja._ Oto, czym się stałem. Moje gardło zaciska się, a klatka piersiowa opada, ale potem czuję, jak dłoń Nialla odnajduje moją i jego długie palce wypełniają luki między moimi, doskonale się wpasowując. Przełykam ciężko ślinę, zmuszając się do tego, by pozostać niewzruszonym.

  - Potrzebujemy przeprowadzić kilka wywiadów, cała wasza piątka – odzywa się jeden z facetów siedzących po prawej stronie Richarda. – Musimy pokazać fanom, że nadal trzymacie się razem, że jesteście silni.

  - I potwierdzimy, że trasa koncertowa nadal się odbędzie – wtrąca inny mężczyzna, z dziwnie podwiniętym wąsem.

  - Tak. – Krótko obcięta blondynka kiwa gorliwie głową. – Trasa, album, książka. Zayn zdecydowanie powinien napisać książkę o wypadku!

            Czuję, jak palce Nialla zaciskają się mocniej na mojej dłoni.

  - Musimy też pomyśleć nad tym, co zrobić z sytuacją z Perrie. – Znów odzywa się mężczyzna siedzący obok Richarda. – Może powinniście podpisać kontrakt, być ze sobą jeszcze jakiś czas, a potem rozstać się w przyjacielskich stosunkach, to powinno wyglądać dobrze.

  - Chyba że… – Richard Griffiths przekrzywia głowę, patrząc na nas intensywnie. – Chyba, że znajdziemy kogoś innego na miejsce Zayna. Rozumiecie chłopcy, prawda? Wózek nie wygląda zbyt seksownie, na scenie zdecydowanie będzie się wyróżniał i…

  - SKOŃCZ! – krzyczy Niall, podrywając się z miejsca. – Zamknij się, kurwa!

            Liam także się podnosi i przez krótką chwilę, mam wrażenie, że powstrzyma Nialla, ale on tylko kręci z niedowierzaniem głową, a jego twarz wyraża obrzydzenie.

  - Jak mogłeś o czymś takim w ogóle pomyśleć, Griffiths? – cedzi przez zaciśnięte zęby.

  - To dla waszego dobra, chłopaki – mówi mężczyzna, odchylając się na krześle i unosząc ręce w obronnym geście. – Zayn nie jest teraz w najlepszej formie i…

  - Lepiej tego nie kończ, bo nie ręczę za siebie – syczy Harry, pochylając się nad stołem.

  - Nie jest w najlepszej formie i należy się go pozbyć, tak? – Louis mruży groźnie oczy, zaciskając dłoń na ramieniu Harry’ego.

  - Prędzej pozbędziemy się ciebie, niż jego, ty pieprzony gnoju! – Dłoń Nialla drży mocno i dopiero teraz uświadamiam sobie, że wciąż trzymamy się za ręce.

 - Chłopcy, spokojnie! – Twarz Richarda robi się blada. – P-po prostu wózek i wasz image, to nie bardzo…

  - ODPIERDOL SIĘ OD ZAYNA! – wrzeszczy Niall. – On _jest_ członkiem One Direction, on _jest_ wszystkim, co mamy. Nie obchodzi mnie to, czy jest na wózku, czy będzie łysy, czy będzie gruby, bo, do cholery, prędzej zrezygnujemy z tego całego gówna, niż pozwolimy, by dołączył do nas ktoś inny, kto nigdy… Rozumiesz…? _Nigdy_ nie zastąpi Zayna!

            Chłopcy kiwają głowami, jednomyślnie zgadzając się ze słowami Nialla. Moje serce łomocze w klatce piersiowej, a przez zaszklone oczy nie jestem w stanie wiele zobaczyć. Tym razem to moja dłoń drży w dłoni Nialla, który ściska ją mocniej, gładząc jej wierzch kciukiem.

  - Jeżeli to wszystko – odzywa się Liam – to my już wyjdziemy.

  - Tak. – Kiwa głową Harry, a jego głos ocieka jadem. – Zanim ktoś _przypadkiem_ może zostać uszkodzony.

  - Cóż – wtrąca Louis, kierując się do wyjścia tuż za Harrym. – _Niektórym_ osobom by to nie zaszkodziło. Może coś dotarłoby do resztek mózgu.

-x-

            Kiedy w końcu znajdujemy się w salonie Nialla, nie mogę dłużej powstrzymywać płaczu. Mam wrażenie, że jeśli zaraz tego nie wypuszczę, emocje rozsadzą moją klatkę piersiową i płuca. Łzy zalewają moją twarz, a z ust wydobywa się szloch i, _Boże,_ to takie żałosne, ale to tak samo żałosne jak ja, na tym moim żałosnym wózku. Czuję się brudny i obnażony, i kompletnie bezwartościowy, i jedyne, o czym mogę teraz myśleć, to _komplikacja._

            Liam kładzie dłoń na moim ramieniu, szepcąc jakieś pocieszające słowa, które do mnie nie docierają. Czuję na sobie współczujące spojrzenie Harry’ego, a wściekłość Louisa niemal wypełnia całe pomieszczenie, ale to Niall – oczywiście, że on – jest w stanie do mnie dotrzeć.

            Mrugam powiekami, a z rzęs powoli opadają łzy, gdy widzę, jak Niall klęka przede mną, układając dłonie na moich mokrych policzkach. Drżę na ten dotyk, drżę, gdy kciukami powoli ściera wilgotne ślady, drżę, gdy uśmiecha się łagodnie, a jego oczy wpatrzone są w moje.

  - Cii, Zaynie. – Jego głos jest cichy, a jednocześnie głośny, pełen ukrytej siły, która powoduje, że mam ciarki na całym ciele. – Nie płacz, skarbie.

  - M-może… M-może mieli rację… Może jestem tylko… komplikacją i powinniście mnie… zastąpić… M-może tak b-będzie lepiej… – mówię, boleśnie świadom tego, jak mój głos trzęsie się w ten żałosny sposób.

  - Nie mów tak, w porządku? – mówi łagodnie. – Nawet tak nie myśl, Zi. Jesteś częścią tego zespołu, rozumiesz? Do cholery, jesteś częścią _nas_! Jesteś naszym bad boyem z Bradford, jesteś naszym najlepszym przyjacielem i _nie obchodzi mnie_ to, czy jesteś na wózku, czy nie, ponieważ _wiem_ , że z niego wstaniesz, skarbie.

            Kręcę głową, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Słowa Nialla uderzają prosto w moje serce i to powoduje, że chcę płakać jeszcze bardziej i bardziej, a co więcej, chcę po prostu wtulić się w niego i pozwolić sobie choć na chwilę zapomnieć o tym wszystkim. Jego niebieskie oczy błyszczą zrozumieniem i nim mogę się obejrzeć, Niall opada na ziemię, a ja siedzę na jego podołku; jego ręce ciasno oplatają mnie wokół pasa, a ja pociągam cicho nosem, wtulając twarz w zagłębienie w jego szyi.

            Spycham na bok wszelkie myśli o tym, że są tu chłopacy, którzy nas obserwują. Spycham na bok spotkanie z Modestem, odpycham od siebie ten wózek, który stoi tuż przy nas. Wdycham zapach perfum Nialla i pozwalam sobie upajać się jego cichym głosem.

  - Boże, Zayn, nigdy nie myśl, że powinieneś odejść, rozumiesz? Bo nigdy, nigdy ci na to nie pozwolimy. _Ja_ ci na to nie pozwolę. Jesteś najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu… – Niall milknie na chwilę, całując mnie w czubek głowy. – I nie stać mnie na to, by cię stracić. Nie odchodz od nas, Zayn. _Nie odchodź ode mnie._


	8. Część 7

            Jest noc. Rolety okna są zasłonięte tylko do połowy i widzę ciemne niebo usłane jasnymi drobinkami gwiazd. Ciszę przerywa cichy szum wentylatora laptopa, ułożonego na moich kolanach. Jasne światło ekranu razi mnie w oczy, ale nic z tym nie robię; jestem zbyt zajęty przewijaniem kolejnych wiadomości skierowanych do mnie na Twitterze. Wiadomości, których co chwilę przybywa, w których pojawia się moja nazwa użytkownika, i w których pojawiają się słowa. Dziesiątki, setki, tysiące słów skierowanych do mnie. Podziękowania, wyrazy miłości, szacunku, wiary i nadziei.

 **@Jackyickxx**  
@zaynmalik jesteśmy z tobą xx  
  
 **@lovely_nouis  
** @zaynmalik kiedy wracasz na scenę?! Tęsknimy!

 **@curly_love  
** kocham cię @zaynmalik

 **@irishgirl**  
@zaynmalik zostaniesz moim mężem?

 **@g3ret  
** Zobaczcie naszego seksiaka @zaynmalik pic.twitter.com/z1863QF09OR12 tęsknimy za tobą!

            Przymykam powieki, pozwalając, by niechciane i niezapowiedziane łzy spłynęły po twarzy. Moje serce bije powoli w piersi, a żołądek zaciska się boleśnie, tak samo jak gardło, gdy leżę w ciemnościach, płacząc bezgłośnie.  
            Te wiadomości mnie prześladują. Widzę każde słowo, gdy zamykam oczy. Widzę setki ikonek, nazw, tysiące słów i liter. I nie ważne, że większość z nich napisana jest po angielsku – ja po prostu nie potrafię ich zrozumieć. Nie mogę pojąć, dlaczego wciąż mówią o moim anielskim głosie, o moim talencie. O tym, że za mną tęsknią i że oczekują mojego powrotu. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego wciąż mnie wspierają i darzą uczuciem. Nie mogę pojąć, jak wciąż mogą nazywać mnie przystojnym, atrakcyjnym mężczyzną… Kiedy tak naprawdę jestem wrakiem.  
            Jestem kawałkami człowieka, którym kiedyś byłem. Pochrzanionymi kawałkami usadzonymi na wózku inwalidzkim. Kawałkami, których nie da się już posklejać… Których _nikt_ nie będzie chciał posklejać.

-x-

            Jeśli Niall dostrzega moje opuchnięte i zaczerwienione oczy następnego ranka, gdy przychodzi mnie obudzić – nic nie mówi. Uśmiecha się za to łagodnie, a skóra wokół jego oczu się marszczy i wygląda naprawdę uroczo. Potem otwiera okno, wpuszczając do środka poranne powietrze i odwraca się, by pomóc mi wstać.  
  - Dzień dobry – mówi, gdy wyciąga mnie z łóżka i sadza na wózku.  
            Odpowiadam mu uśmiechem, wyciągając z szafy czyste ubrania. Wciąganie  spodni czy bielizny wciąż jest dla mnie trudne, ale przy dużym wysiłku i nagimnastykowaniu się, jestem w stanie to zrobić i jestem za to wdzięczny, bo nie jestem pewien, czy poradziłbym sobie z faktem, iż to Niall musi mnie ubierać. Kiedy się odwracam, widzę, że chłopak wciąż jest w moim pokoju; siedzi na łóżku i uśmiecha się w ten sposób, który sprawia, że moje serce łopocze w piersi. Spuszczam wzrok, onieśmielony swoją reakcją i oblizuję nerwowo wargi.  
  - Nie, żebym narzekał na twoje towarzystwo, ale… – mówię cicho, wpatrując się w deski podłogi.  
            Niall chichocze, tym samym mi przerywając. Ten odgłos jest niesamowity. Wiele razy słyszałem śmiech Nialla – to oczywiste. Tym razem to jednak jest tak, jakbym odkrywał go na nowo. Brzmi zupełnie inaczej, choć tak bardzo znajomo. To dźwięk drewnianych dzwoneczków uderzających o siebie; łagodny, melodyjny, naturalny. Szybko otrząsam się z tych myśli, ponieważ to nie jest coś, o czym powinienem myśleć, jednak nie jestem w stanie pozbyć się uczucia ciepła rozlewającego się po moim ciele.  
  - Mam dwa bilety na mecz Anglii kontra Dania na Wembley – mówi podekscytowanym głosem. – I naprawdę chciałbym, byś ze mną poszedł.  
            Na chwilę zamieram. W mojej głowie pojawia się wizja mnie samego, na wózku, patrzącego z góry na piłkarską murawę w otoczeniu tysięcy innych ludzi, którzy wytykają mnie palcami. Ta myśl mnie paraliżuje i Niall to dostrzega. W przeciągu sekundy znajduje się przy mnie, układając dłoń na moim ramieniu i ściskając mocno.  
  - Hej, nie zmuszam cię – mówi łagodnie. – Ale nie pytałbym o to, gdybym nie był pewien, że jesteś gotowy, Zayn.  
  - Ale… – zaczynam niepewnym głosem, gubiąc się w jego spojrzeniu.  
  - Będę tam z tobą.  
            Powoli kiwam głową, widząc, jak jego tęczówki promienieją szczęściem. I nawet jeśli jestem przerażony, to nie jest ważne, gdy Niall uśmiecha się w ten sposób.

-x-

            Wciąż czuję adrenalinę buzującą w żyłach, nawet kilkanaście minut po zakończeniu meczu. Uśmiecham się i widzę, że uśmiech nie schodzi z zarumienionej twarzy Nialla. Wracamy jego autem, radio jest włączone i Niall śpiewa głośno, specjalnie fałszując, co wywołuje u mnie śmiech.  
            Przez chwilę zapominam o wszystkim. Zapominam o świecie dookoła nas, zapominam o fanach, o karierze, o reszcie chłopaków, o tym, że nie mogę chodzić. Jestem tylko ja i on, i muzyka i uświadamiam sobie, że to jest coś, co mogłoby mi towarzyszyć już na zawsze, do końca moich dni.  
            Głos Nialla jest jak promień słońca. Mam wrażenie, że prowadzony tym dźwiękiem oddalam się od burzowych chmur w stronę czystego, błękitnego nieba. Przymykam oczy, z zadowoleniem wsłuchując się w ten melodyjny głos, pozwalając sobie na chwilowe oderwanie się od rzeczywistości i dopiero, kiedy Niall gasi silnik, otwieram oczy.  
            Rozglądam się z zaskoczeniem, bo byłem pewny, że wracamy do domu, a jednak dookoła widzę drzewa i zgaduję, że wyjechaliśmy poza miasto. Odwracam się do niego, unosząc brwi.  
  - Gdzie jesteśmy, Ni? – pytam cicho, sięgając dłonią, by wyciszyć radio.  
            Niall wyciąga rękę w tym samym czasie i nasze palce ocierają się o siebie. Moje serce przyspiesza tempo, gdy szybko cofam dłoń, rumieniąc się wściekle. Nie mam pojęcia, co właśnie zaszło, ale przez całe moje ciało przebiegł przyjemny dreszcz,  powodujący szybszy oddech.  
            Widzę, jak marszczy przez chwilę brwi; na jego czole pojawia się pozioma zmarszczka, gdy przygląda mi się uważnie błyszczącymi oczami. Na jego ustach tańczy delikatny uśmiech, a policzki wydają się zaróżowione.  
  - Musimy porozmawiać, Zi  - mówi spokojnie, odpinając pas i obracając się.  
            Siedzi teraz przodem do mnie, opierając się plecami o drzwi samochodu, a ja spuszczam wzrok, unikając jego spojrzenia. Nie jestem pewien o czym chce rozmawiać; nie jestem pewien, czy jestem na to gotów. Krew wciąż szybko krąży po moim ciele i nie wiem, jak mam to powstrzymać. Nie powinienem czuć się w ten sposób przy przyjacielu, a jednak to, co czuję, wydaje się być _dobre_. Milczę, a Niall milczy przez chwilę ze mną, zanim znów się odzywa.  
  - Ufasz mi, Zayn? – pyta, a ja mam ochotę się roześmiać.  
            Patrzę w jego niebieskie tęczówki i kręcę z rozbawieniem głową, ponieważ… _Czy mu ufam?_ Ufam mu w pełni, ufam mu całkowicie, ufam mu całym sobą. Swoim rozumem, duszą i sercem. Nie mam do niego zaufania – zaufanie to coś, czym się kogoś obdarza, a w tym momencie jestem pewien, że nikogo nie obdarzyłem bardziej zaufaniem, niż właśnie jego.  
  - Oczywiście, Niall – odpowiadam pewnym głosem.  
            Niall uśmiecha się i wyciąga rękę, układając dłoń na moim kolanie. Nie czuję tego ciężaru i przez chwilę gorzki smak wypełnia moje usta. Widzę, jak jego palce zaciskają się łagodnie na dżinsowych spodniach i powoli przenoszę wzrok na jego twarz.  
  - Powiedz mi, co się stało. – Prosi, przechylając głowę.  
            Nie musi precyzować, o co mu chodzi, ponieważ widzę to w jego spojrzeniu. Jasne, niebieskie tęczówki są pełne troski, niepewności i dziwnego uczucia, którego nie potrafię nazwać. Są ciepłe i łagodne, i są tam dla mnie, a to wszystko sprawia, że moje oczy wypełniają się łzami. Szklana ściana zasłania mi widok, gdy zagryzam wnętrze policzków, powstrzymując się od wybuchnięcia płaczem. Kąciki oczu pieką mnie niebezpiecznie i pociągam nosem, co chwilę mrugając powiekami. Obraz jest zamazany i nie jestem pewien, ale wydaje mi się, że przez twarz Nialla przebiega dziwny grymas, ale być może tylko mi się tak wydaje; on milczy i milczę ja, i kiedy w końcu, jakimś cudem się uspokajam, a łzy powoli znikają, widzę, że Niall siedzi bliżej niż wcześniej, a jego twarz dzieli od mojej tylko kilka centymetrów.  
            Jego oczy skupione są na mnie, a ja przez chwilę zanurzam się w głębi jego spojrzenia, uświadamiając sobie, że z każdym uderzeniem serca robię się jednocześnie spokojniejszy, jak i zdenerwowany.  
  - Zayn? – Niall odzywa się, przywracając mnie do rzeczywistości.  
            Wypuszczam ciężko powietrze, spuszczając wzrok. Wiem, że mógłbym skłamać; powiedzieć, że nic się nie stało i wszystko jest w porządku. Mógłbym także wymyślić jakiś zupełny inny powód dla moich zaczerwienionych oczu tego poranka, ale jednak… Jak mógłbym? Okłamanie Niallera wydaje mi się być czymś strasznym. Nie do końca rozumiem dlaczego tak czuję, ale ostatnio zupełnie nie pojmuję siebie i swoich uczuć, więc dlaczego mam to podważać?  
            Biorę głęboki oddech zanim otwieram usta i uświadamiam sobie, że nawet nie wiem, jak mam to powiedzieć. Nie chcę brzmieć jak dwunastoletnia dziewczynka, płacząca nad nieodwzajemnioną miłością czy jak stara panna, osamotniona, użalająca się swojemu biednemu kotu. Ale przede mną siedzi Niall i patrzy na mnie tymi niebieskimi oczami i jestem pewien, że nie będzie mnie osądzał, że mnie nie wyśmieje, dlatego w końcu odzywam się cichym, zachrypniętym głosem.  
  - Boję się, Ni…  
            Niall milczy; cierpliwie czeka, aż będę w stanie powiedzieć coś więcej.  
  - Jestem… Nie jestem taki jak kiedyś… A oni wszyscy mają jakieś oczekiwania. – Plączę się w słowach, ale Niall mi nie przerywa, tylko uważnie słucha. – Nie wiem… nie umiem sprostać tym oczekiwaniom.  
            Jestem wściekły przez to, że mój głos załamuje się niekontrolowanie. Wypuszczam ciężko powietrze przez nos, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.  
  - Jestem teraz tylko facetem, który siedzi na wózku i… I jak one mogą myśleć… Nie jestem „seksowny” i nie jestem… nie jestem… Nikt mnie nie pokocha, Niall… Nikt mnie nie zechce.  
  - Hej. – Łagodny głos Nialla otula moje ciało.  
            Zdejmuje dłoń z mojego kolana i sięga do moich ramion, powoli przesuwając palce wzdłuż rąk, by w końcu opleść moje dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści. Opuszki jego palców są nieco stwardniałe od strun gitar; czuję to dokładnie, gdy powoli, łagodnie rozwiera moje zaciśnięte palce i gładzi zagłębienia w skórze, które powstały od wbijających się tam paznokci. Dotyka ostrożnie wnętrza obu dłoni, powoli przesuwając się w górę, wypełniając palcami luki pomiędzy moimi; wpatruję się w nasze splecione dłonie, zachwycony tym, jak doskonale do siebie pasują. Ta myśl mnie przeraża, ponieważ… Ponieważ to Niall. Mój przyjaciel. _Chłopak.  
_   - Jesteś wart tego, co najlepsze, Zayn – mówi cicho. – Jesteś wart miłości i uwierz mi, ja… – Niall odchrząkuje cicho, ściskając mocniej moją dłoń. – Ktoś cię poskłada.

-x-

            Elizabeth tego dnia jest bardzo podekscytowana. Kiedy Niall, który odprowadził mnie pod salę rehabilitacyjną zostawił nas samych, zaczęła trajkotać o którejś z kolei rocznicy ślubu, o swoim mężu i córce, która studiuje architekturę. Jej ruchy są jak zwykle energiczne i szybkie, a dzięki tej radości w jej głosie, na chwilę zapominam o wszystkich zmartwieniach.  
  - A co u ciebie, Zayn? – pyta nagle, najwyraźniej zauważając, że nie do końca skupiam uwagę na jej opowieści o spontanicznych wakacjach w ostatnią rocznicę ich ślubu.  
            W odpowiedzi jedynie wzruszam ramionami, ponieważ nie mam zbyt wiele do powiedzenia. Elizabeth zgina moją lewą nogę w kolanie i dociska udo do brzucha tylko po to, by za chwilę znów ją wyprostować.  
  - Nic nie zaszło między tobą a Barbie? – pyta niewinnym głosem.  
            Unoszę wysoko brwi, zaskoczony, nie do końca wiedząc o kim ona mówi. Elizabeth cmoka z niezadowoleniem, pozwalając, by moje obie nogi spoczęły na materacu.  
  - Mam na myśli twojego blondaska, którego nazywasz przyjacielem – mówi, robiąc w powietrzu znak cudzysłowu przy ostatnim słowie. – Gdy dziś cię tu przywiózł, miałam wrażenie, że coś wisi w powietrzu jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle.  
            Jestem niemal pewny, że robię się czerwony na twarzy; czuję, jak policzki robią się gorące, a wymowny wzrok Elizabeth tylko potwierdza moje przypuszczenia. Ponownie wzruszam jedynie ramionami, zagryzając wargi. Elizabeth kręci głową z rozbawieniem i przesuwa się na materacu, klękając przy moich stopach.  
  - Wiesz, ta chemia między wami jest dość oczywista, tylko głupi by jej nie zauważył. Zresztą, co tam chemia! – Przerywa na chwilę, skupiając się na masażu łydek, powoli kierując się ku stopom. – Wystarczy spojrzeć na to, jak na siebie patrzycie. Poważnie, jakbyście świata poza sobą nie widzieli… To czysta adoracja, wdzięczność, troska… Zayn, wszystko w porządku?  
            Unoszę się na łokciach, patrząc na jej palce zaciskające się miarowo na podeszwach moich stóp. Mrugam, wstrzymując oddech. Elizabeth zaprzestaje masażu, patrząc na mnie niepewnie.  
  - Słuchaj, jeśli się wtrącam to prze…  
  - Nie – przerywam jej. – Po prostu… Ja to… _czuję_ – szepczę niedowierzająco.  
            Elizabeth przez chwilę nie odpowiada, a potem piszczy dziewczęco i całkowicie nieprofesjonalnie. Zaciska palce na moich stopach, dotyka palców i co chwilę pyta „czujesz to, czujesz?”, a ja śmieję się, ponieważ zachowuje się jak wariatka. Kiwam głową, nieświadom łez, które wypływają z kącików oczu.  
            Czuję mrowienie w stopach i różny nacisk jej dłoni, i być może nie jest to do końca to, co czułem kiedyś, ale po raz pierwszy od dawna czuję nadzieję, wypełniającą mnie od środka jak nadmuchany balon.  
            Kiedy kilka minut później ktoś puka do drzwi i do środka wchodzi Niall, ja siedzę już na wózku. Jestem pewien, że widzi brudne ślady łez na moich policzkach, ponieważ jego wzrok łagodnieje i jest zatroskany, ale ja kręcę głową i uśmiecham się szeroko. Wyciągam do niego rękę, chwytając jego dłoń.  
  - _Czuję_ , Niall – mówię. – Czuję…  
            Niall jest zaskoczony i nie do końca rozumie o czym mówię. Śmieję się na widok jego niepewnego wyrazu twarzy i spuszczam wzrok na swoje wciąż bose stopy. Przez chwilę nic się nie dzieje i Niall patrzy na mnie, zdezorientowany.  
  - Patrz. – Nakazuję, a on posłusznie pochyla głowę.  
            To drgnięcie dużego palca u prawej stopy. Niemal niezauważalne. Ale kiedy Niall ponownie na mnie patrzy, jego twarz promienieje szczerą radością, a oczy błyszczą i być może jest w nich adoracja i troska, a być może tak tylko mi się wydaje przez słowa Elizabeth. Ale teraz nie jest to ważne, ponieważ _czuję_ i Niall jest przy mnie, i to wszystko jest wystarczające.  
  - Dziękuję – mówię, ściskając jego dłoń.  
  - Za co? – pyta, przesuwając wzrokiem po mojej twarzy, jakby starał się zapamiętać każdy jej szczegół.  
  - Za to, że we mnie uwierzyłeś.  
            Niall uśmiecha się i pochyla; jestem zaskoczony tym, jak szybko pokonuje dzielącą nas odległość. Jego twarz jest tuż przed moją, czuję jego ciepły oddech na swoich wargach i nie jestem w stanie odwrócić wzroku od jego niebieskich tęczówek. Wstrzymuję oddech, nie wiedząc co się dzieje, nie wiedząc, jak się zachować. Kąciki jego ust drgają nieznacznie, gdy ostatecznie pochyla się, ocierając nosem o mój nos.  
  - Zawsze.


	9. Część 8

_5 miesięcy później_  

  - Jesteś pewien, że jesteś na to gotowy? – pytam, gdy siedzimy w małym pomieszczeniu służbowym, na tyłach Westfield.  
               Jest cała nasza piątka, ale wszyscy wiedzą, do kogo skierowane są moje słowa. Zayn unosi wzrok i patrzy na mnie w odbiciu nieco przybrudzonego lustra; kąciki jego ust unoszą się w uspokajającym uśmiechu, a moje serce niemal momentalnie przyspiesza na widok iskierek w czekoladowych oczach. Zagryzam wargę, próbując uspokoić oddech, ponieważ nie jest to coś, co powinienem czuć. Nie teraz, nie tutaj, nie… do niego.  
               Przymykam powieki, opierając głowę o oparcie kanapy; to nie jest najlepszy pomysł, bo niemal natychmiast w myślach pojawia twarz Zayna. Moje serce ściska się boleśnie, ponieważ to nie ma sensu. Ponieważ nie powinienem czuć tego wszystkiego, co czuję. A zdecydowanie nie teraz, gdy Zayn nie jest nawet gotowy na to, by _przynajmniej_ mnie wysłuchać.  
 - Jestem gotowy.  
               Podskakuję na jego głos tuż przy moim uchu, a on śmieje się radośnie. Jego wózek ustawiony jest obok mnie, a jego dłoń, przełożona nad podłokietnikiem, muska moją rękę. Czuję uderzającą falę gorąca, ale to nic, bo Zayn się śmieje i to wszystko, czego teraz potrzebuję. Próbuję odgonić tę dziwną myśl, iż właśnie odpowiedział mi na niezadane pytanie i kiedy któryś z ochroniarzy puka do drzwi, dając znać, że nadszedł już czas, wstaję.  
               Widzę, jak chłopcy poklepują go pokrzepiająco po plecach, a on przewraca oczami, udając, że wszystko jest dobrze. Jednak ja dostrzegam w jego oczach iskierkę strachu i niepewności, dlatego zaciskam dłoń na jego ramieniu; dotyk, jak zwykle, jest elektryzujący, niemal paraliżujący, a każdą część mojego ciała wypełnia cudowne ciepło.  
 - Dzięki, Ni – mówi, gdy podążamy korytarzem.  
               W odpowiedzi uśmiecham się tylko i staram się przygotować na to, co zaraz nastąpi. Wybuch euforii, krzyki, piski. Spotkanie z fanami w Westfield, by pokazać, że wracamy do gry. Że _Zayn_ wraca do gry. Dwa długie stoły zakryte długim obrusem, ustawione są na specjalnym podeście w galerii fotografii Getty Images. Pomieszczenie jest jeszcze puste, wchodzimy tam tylnymi drzwiami i widzimy rzędy ustawionych krzeseł, które za kilka minut zostaną zajęte przez kilku dziennikarzy i szczęśliwe fanki wybrane specjalnie na to spotkanie.  
 - Czy mogę… – Zayn odchrząkuje, gdy wjeżdża po rampie na podest. – Czy moglibyście zdjąć te obrusy?  
               Jego prośba zaskakuje tych kilku ludzi, którzy szykowali pomieszczenie. Widzę, jak wymieniają spojrzenia, aż w końcu jeden mężczyzna, ze słuchawką w uchu i śmiesznie zawiniętymi czarnymi wąsami się odzywa.  
 - Przepraszam, panie Malik, ale te obrusy mają zasłaniać… – urywa kulawo, nie wiedząc, jak zakończyć to zdanie.  
               Zayn uśmiecha się lekko, wyrozumiale, gdy kręci z rozbawieniem głową.  
 - Wiem, co mają zakrywać – mówi. – Ale ja się tego nie wstydzę.  
               Nikt nie odważa się sprzeciwić jego stanowczemu głosu; pospiesznie ściągają białe obrusy i układają mikrofony na stołach, a kiedy zajmujemy miejsce, podają nam także butelki wody mineralnej. Siedzę między Zaynem a Liamem i zanim pomieszczenie wypełniają podekscytowane głosy nastolatek, sięgam pod stołem i odszukuję jego dłoń, którą ściskam mocno. Moje serce uderza mocno w piersi i jestem niemal pewien, że się rumienię, gdy Zayn odwraca głowę i uśmiecha się do mnie.  
 - Jestem dumny – mówię bezgłośnie.

-x-

                Kiedy wracamy do domu po próbie, jesteśmy już sami. Widzę, jak powieki Zayna opadają co chwilę, gdy usilnie próbuje pozostać przytomnym. Przesuwam się na siedzeniu, pozwalając, by oparł głowę o moje ramię; mruczy coś w odpowiedzi, obejmując mnie jedną ręką w pasie, tuląc się do mojej klatki piersiowej. Jestem świadom tego, że musi słyszeć mocne bicie mojego serca. Ostrożnie obejmuję go, przyciągając bliżej do siebie i opieram głowę o siedzenie.  
               Na zewnątrz jest ciemno, Dylan pogwizduje cicho za kierownicą, a ja spoglądam w dół, na spokojną twarz Zayna. Na długie, zakręcone rzęsy rzucające miękkie cienie na zarumienione policzki. Na czarne włosy opadające na czoło, na nieco ściągnięte brwi i rozchylone usta, z których co kilka sekund ulatuje ciepły oddech, wnikający w moją koszulkę. Palcami ostrożnie masuję jego plecy, zataczając kółka i kreśląc abstrakcyjne wzory, podczas gdy wpatruję się w jego wargi, zastanawiając się, czy są tak miękkie, jak wydają się być. Zayn porusza się, układając się wygodniej, a ja momentalnie odwracam wzrok, wyglądając przez okno. Widzę swoje niewyraźne odbicie w pomoczonej szybie. Jestem taki popieprzony.  
               Kiedy Dylan zatrzymuje się pod moim domem i rzuca pytające spojrzenie, kręcę w milczeniu głową. Otwieram drzwi i wychodzę, a potem ostrożnie wyciągam z samochodu Zayna, układając go w swoich ramionach. Jest lekki, a jego nogi zwisają bezwładnie, gdy zaspany otacza rękami moją szyję, wtulając się bezwiednie w moje ciało. Przez chwilę mam wrażenie, że wybuchnę; że moje serce pęczniejące z każdą sekundą w piersi w końcu pęknie, uwalniając miliony konfetti w kształcie maleńkich, mieniących się różnymi barwami serduszek z imieniem Zayna wypisanym ozdobną czcionką na każdym z nich.  
                Jestem wdzięczny, gdy Dylan wyjmuje z bagażnika wózek inwalidzki i wyrywa mnie z transu, pytając się, gdzie go zostawić. Jestem nieco skołowany, gdy to robi i z trudem odrywam wzrok od spokojnej twarzy Zayna, zastanawiając się, jak bardzo żałosne są moje myśli.  
                Kilka minut później znajdujemy się już sami w moim domu; idę powoli do sypialni Zayna, układając go na łóżku; jest praktycznie nieprzytomny, gdy zdejmuję mu buty i spodnie. Mamrocze coś sennie pod nosem, obracając się na bok, gdy przykrywam go kołdrą i odgarniam włosy z czoła. Właśnie wtedy jego palce oplatają się wokół mojego nadgarstka i uchyla ciężkie powieki, patrząc na mnie zaspanym wzrokiem.  
 - Ni… – mówi niewyraźnie. – Nie odchodź… proszę.  
               Patrzę w jego czekoladowe oczy, zasnute mgiełką snu, wpatrujące się we mnie błagalnie; nieświadomie kiwam głową i kiedy puszcza moją rękę, zdejmuję koszulkę przez głowę i odpinam guzik spodni, zsuwając je z siebie. Nie zaprzątam sobie głowy tym, by skoczyć po jakieś dresy czy chociażby się odświeżyć. Od razu wsuwam się pod kołdrę, leżąc nieco sztywno obok ciepłego ciała Zayna, ale potem on wyciąga rękę, układając ją na moim brzuchu. Wypuszczam drżący oddech i opuszkami palców sunę po jego nagiej skórze, obserwując pojawiającą się gęsią skórkę.  
               Uśmiecham się na ten widok; jeszcze kilka godzin temu to moje ręce były pokryte gęsią skórką, gdy podczas prób słyszałem jego aksamitny głos wyśpiewujący swoje zwrotki w naszych piosenkach.

-x-

                Jestem przerażony tym, jak nasze życie znowu nabiera tempa. Po tych kilku miesiącach spokoju, wypełnionych całymi dniami w towarzystwie Zayna, nagle znów jesteśmy w ruchu. Wywiady, spotkania, próby, rehabilitacje… To tak, jakbym po miesiącach snu właśnie się budził. Z tą różnicą, że nie jestem pewien, czy _chcę_ się obudzić.  
               Jest piątkowy poranek, gdy budzę się w łóżku Zayna, obejmując go mocno, przyciskając do swojej piersi. Kiedy patrzę w dół, na jego policzek przyciśnięty do mojej skóry, jestem pewien, że jest to widok, z którym mógłbym budzić się codziennie. I to mnie przeraża; to nie powinien być Zayn, to nie powinienem być ja, a te uczucia, które mam, nie powinny nigdy się pojawić. A jednak są, silne i niezaprzeczalne, sprawiające, że moje serce bije w przyspieszonym tempie, a motylki w brzuchu podrywają się na każdą wzmiankę o tym chłopaku. To wszystko jest tak cholernie _popieprzone_ , a jednocześnie _dobre_ , i to jest chyba najbardziej przerażające: _nie chcę_ , by te uczucia odeszły. Nie chcę, by Zayn odszedł z mojego życia.  
 - Niall? – Jego zachrypnięty głos jest stłumiony przez moje ciało, gdy jego usta muskają nagą skórę.  
               Zayn powoli otwiera oczy i uśmiecha się łagodnie. Oddycham z ulgą, ponieważ obawiałem się że zacznie krzyczeć i się wyrywać. On zaskakuje mnie jednak, wtulając się we mnie mocniej, zanim ostatecznie podciągnął się na łokciach, opierając plecami o zagłówek łóżka.  
 - Dzień dobry – mruczy, przesuwając dłońmi po zmęczonej twarzy.  
 - Dzień dobry – odpowiadam cicho, siadając obok niego.  
               Otacza nas przyjemna, relaksująca cisza. Otula niczym ciepła pierzyna, uspokajając nerwy i spowalniając myśli. Nasze oddechy mieszają się ze sobą i po kilku minutach zaczynam słyszeć w tym swoistą melodię. Jestem zaskoczony, czując nagle jego palce splatające się z moimi, jakby była to najbardziej naturalna rzecz pod Słońcem. Zayn nie patrzy na mnie, gdy to robi, ale jego usta wyginają się w delikatnym uśmiechu.  
 - Hej, Niall? – Zaczyna, oblizując nerwowo wargi. – Mogę… Mogę ci coś pokazać?  
 - Wiesz, że tak – odpowiadam, uśmiechając się czule na widok rumieńców wstępujących na jego policzki.  
               Milczy przez chwilę, jakby rozważając, czy to dobra decyzja, a potem ściska moją dłoń i puszcza ją. Momentalnie czuję chłód i tęsknotę, i próbuję powstrzymać grymas niezadowolenia.  
 - Na biurku jest zeszyt… Przyniesiesz go, proszę?  
               Unoszę brwi w konsternacji, ale nie podważam jego zdania. Wstaję ciężko z łóżka i człapię przez pokój, chwytając zeszyt z czarną okładką leżący na biurku. W ostatnich miesiącach wiele razy widziałem, jak Zayn pochylał się nad nim, w skupieniu marszcząc brwi i wysuwając koniec języka przed zęby.  
               Siadam na brzegu łóżka, tuż obok niego i podaję mu jego własność, ale on tylko kręci głową. W jego oczach błyszczy niepewność, ale uśmiecha się zachęcająco.  
 - Otwórz.  
               Unoszę okładkę i wita mnie starannie wykaligrafowany napis _Zayn Malik_. Zerkam na niego i widzę, że przygryza wargę, wpatrując się w moją twarz, wyczekując reakcji. Przewracam powoli strony, zachwycając się rysunkami.  
               Wiele razy widziałem prace Zayna. Widziałem jego graffiti na ścianach w jego mieszkaniu, widziałem śmieszne karykatury, które tworzył, ale to… To było coś innego. Przyglądam się szczegółom jego szpitalnego pokoju, oglądam widok z okna mojego salonu, podziwiam smukłe dłonie należące do nieokreślonej osoby, patrzę na usta i znajome oczy, aż w końcu docieram do portretu siebie samego.  
               Gdy z sercem podchodzącym do gardła przewracam kolejne strony, prawie na każdej jestem ja. Łagodne pociągnięcia zostawiły ślady w postaci mojej twarzy, kosmyków włosów, mojego ciała. Widzę siebie w różnych okolicznościach. Jestem ja, przygotowujący obiad; śpiący na kanapie, grający na gitarze. Każdy z tych rysunków jest staranny, dokładny i pełen emocji – zarówno tych przedstawionych na mojej twarzy, ale także jakby emocji Zayna, które unoszą się gdzieś na kartkach jego szkicownika.  
               Przesuwam palcem po śladach rysika i uśmiecham się lekko, zanim podnoszę wzrok i patrzę na Zayna. Niepewność błyszczy w jego oczach, gdy przygryza wargę.  
 - Są bardzo dobre. Zwłaszcza te przedstawiające mnie – mówię cicho.  
               Odpowiada wzruszeniem ramion i rumieńcem na twarzy, co wywołuje u mnie śmiech. Kręcę z rozbawieniem głową, układając zeszyt na kolanach.  
 - Ale poważnie, są naprawdę świetne. Powinieneś być z siebie dumny. Powinieneś pokazywać je wszystkim.  
               Zayn uśmiecha się tym delikatnym, niemal niezauważalnym uśmiechem, odwracając wzrok  
 - Tak, cóż… To nie jest takie proste.  
 - Jak to? – pytam, marszcząc brwi.  
               Milczy przez chwilę, jakby szukając odpowiednich słów. Jego włosy wciąż są zmierzwione od snu i kiedy tak mu się przyglądam, zauważam na jego policzku odciśnięty wzór poduszki, przez co chce mi się śmiać.  
 - Dobre czy nie… To tak, jak z muzyką, z tą różnicą, że… Wszyscy znają mnie jako muzyka, wiesz? – Podnosi wzrok i patrzy na mnie, jakby upewniając się że rozumiem. – Oddaję im tylko tę jedną część siebie, niewielką, jeśli dołoży się do tego was. Ale mimo wszystko, kiedy pokazujesz komuś to, co stworzyłeś, jednocześnie pokazujesz mu kawałek swojej duszy. I kiedy zrobisz to raz, nie ma już odwrotu. Pokazujesz komuś siebie, całego, pokazujesz mu swoje myśli, swoje emocje, swoją duszę… I czujesz się obnażony, podatny na zranienie, _bezbronny_.  
               Zayn milknie, a jego głos załamuje się przy ostatnim słowie. Mrugam kilka razy, ponieważ go rozumiem. Naprawdę, naprawdę rozumiem. Za każdym razem, gdy występujemy, gdy śpiewamy, czuję, jakbym ukazywał kawałek siebie, do którego nagle wszyscy mają dostęp. Czuję, że nagle wszyscy widzą mnie takim, jakim jestem i choć poniekąd jest to przyjemne uczucie, ponieważ mogę być _sobą_ , to w tym samym czasie ogarnia mnie panika, bo _widząc mnie_ , mogą mnie zranić. Marszczę brwi, gdy ponownie otwieram usta.  
 - Pokazałeś _mi_ – mówię w końcu cicho.  
               Zayn wzrusza ramionami i patrzy mi głęboko w oczy, zanim spuszcza wzrok, mówiąc krótko:  
  - Tak.

-x-  
  
               Widzę znaczący uśmiech Elizabeth już z daleka. Stoi pod salą rehabilitacyjną, z rękoma założonymi na piersi i szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, gdy nas dostrzega. Nie jestem pewien, co oznacza jej mina, ale kiedy spoglądam na zarumienioną twarz Zayna, uświadamiam sobie, że on wie. Jak zwykle zatrzymujemy się kilka metrów przed kobietą, którą witam skinieniem głowy i zanim odejdę, zaciskam dłoń na ramieniu Zayna, który patrzy na mnie spod wachlarza rzęs.  
 - Wrócę za godzinę, tak? – Upewniam się, a on przewraca oczami.  
 - W porządku, _tatusiu_ – odpowiada.  
 - Hej, nie jestem aż tak stary! – śmieję się i już mam odchodzić, gdy zatrzymuje mnie głos Elizabeth.  
 - Blon… To znaczy, panie Horan! – woła. – Właściwie przydałaby się nam pan dzisiaj na sali.  
               Odwracam się i jestem niemal pewien, że moje oczy wyglądają komicznie, otwarte tak szeroko. Przez chwilę wpatruję się w nią bez słowa z ogłupiałą miną, zanim wymuszam z siebie piskliwe:  
  - Naprawdę?  
               Elizabeth śmieje się; odrzuca głowę do tyłu, a głos ten roznosi się po korytarzu. Kręci z rozbawieniem głową i sięga za siebie, by nacisnąć klamkę drzwi.  
 - Naprawdę, panie Horan, naprawdę.  
               Wchodzę więc za nią i za Zaynem do pomieszczenia i zamykam za sobą drzwi. Elizabeth odkłada torebkę, a Zayn podjeżdża do materaca. Widzę już, jak unosi się na wózku, by z niego zejść i chcę mu pomóc, ale kobieta reaguje pierwsza.  
 - Nie dzisiaj, Zayn – mówi. – Dzisiaj przejdziemy do czegoś innego, będziesz mógł się wykazać przed Blondie.  
                Mruga z rozbawieniem, a Zayn opada na wózek i chowa twarz w dłoniach, zażenowany. Chichoczę cicho na ten widok, a Zayn wypuszcza ciężko powietrze nosem i nie patrzy na mnie, w ostentacyjny sposób odwracając się do kobiety.  
 - W takim razie co robimy dzisiaj, Liz? – pyta.  
               Elizabeth robi się czerwona na twarzy i widzę cwaniacki uśmiech rozciągający się na ustach chłopaka.  
 - Dzisiaj wstaniesz z tego pieprzonego wózka.  
               Z twarzy Zayna odpływa krew. Widzę, jak robi się blady, a knykcie robią się białe, gdy zaciska kurczowo dłonie na kołach wózka. Jestem przy nim w przeciągu sekundy, uspokajająco układając dłoń na jego plecach, ale to nic nie daje. Zayn jest spięty, jego brwi uniesione, a usta otwarte, gdy wpatruje się w Elizabeth z niedowierzaniem.  
 - Żartujesz chyba… J-ja nie jestem gotowy… Nie potrafię, nie…  
 - Hej, będzie dobrze, piosenkarzyku – mówi, klepiąc go dłonią po policzku.  
 - Tak, Zaynie, będzie dobrze – dodaję, klękając przed nim. – Poradzisz sobie, skarbie.  
               Uśmiecham się do niego pocieszająco, chwytając go za dłoń. Jest zagubiony i niepewny, widzę to w jego oczach, kiedy kręci uparcie głową.  
 - Nie dam rady… Nie jestem gotowy… – mamrocze pod nosem.  
 - Jesteś, Zayn – mówię stanowczym głosem. – Dasz sobie radę, kochanie, jestem tu dla ciebie.  
               Wpatruje się we mnie, a potem ściska mocniej moją dłoń, jakby poszukując wsparcia.  
 - A co, jeśli upadnę? – pyta cicho.  
 - Wtedy cię złapię.  
               Kiedy w końcu wstaję, widzę Elizabeth, posyłającą Zaynowi znacząco spojrzenie, które nie do końca rozumiem. Nie mam jednak czasu, by o tym pomyśleć, ponieważ Zayn popycha koła wózka, podjeżdżając do dwóch poręczy, oddalonych od siebie o jakieś pół metra, przymocowanych do posadzki.  
 - Pomóż mu.  
               Niemal podskakuję, słysząc tuż przy uchu głos Elizabeth. Kobieta śmieje się bezgłośnie, po czym kiwa głową w stronę Zayna i sama znika za drzwiami sali. Przez chwilę stoję, nie wiedząc co mam ze sobą zrobić. Nie wiem, dlaczego nas zostawiła i odeszła bez słowa, ale ne mogę się nad tym zastanawiać, bo Zayn zaczyna podnosić się z wózka, a sam nie dałby sobie rady. Zaciskam dłonie na jego ramionach, ustawiając go do pionu i pomagając mu chwycić się poręczy, na których oparł się ciężko, wypuszczając głośno powietrze.  
               Zagryza wargi i marszczy brwi w skupieniu, a jego palce oplatają mocno metalowy drążek, gdy staję przed nim, asekurując go. Wpatruję się w jego twarz, gdy powoli, nieporadnie przesuwał się do przodu. Widzę płot spływający mu po czole, gdy stawia maleńkie kroczki, i dostrzegam łzy, zbierające się w kącikach oczu. Oddycham szybko przez nos, starając się uspokoić kołaczące serce; nie mogę patrzeć na to, jak cierpi i przez krótką chwilę nienawidzę Harry’ego za to, że przez niego Zayn jest właśnie tutaj. Ale potem, gdy Zayn wykonuje kolejny krok i przesuwa się do przodu, mój gniew znika, ponieważ nie zniósłbym myśli, że mógłby zginąć w tamtym wypadku. Że mógłby umrzeć. Odejść bezpowrotnie.  
               To właśnie w tym momencie jego nogi się uginają, a dłonie puszczają poręcze. Widzę przerażenie na jego twarzy, gdy upada i w ostatniej chwili wyciągam ręce, oplatając go w pasie. Klękam przed nim, pozwalając, by oparł się o moje kolana i uśmiecham się łagodnie, odgarniając grzywkę z jego czoła. Brązowe oczy lśnią i nie wiem, czy to przez światło jarzeniówek, ale dostrzegam w nich tysiące różnych odcieni i barw; są hipnotyzujące, ciepłe, _znajome_. Brakuje mi tchu, gdy się w nie wpatruję.  
 - Mówiłem ci, że upadnę – mówi drżącym głosem.  
               Uśmiecham się, oblizując wyschnięte wargi. Układam dłoń na jego ciepłym policzku, pochylając się nad nim i czuję, że wstrzymuje powietrze.  
 - Jestem tu, by cię złapać.

-x-

                Kiedy dwie godziny później podjeżdżam pod nasz – mój – dom i mam zamiar wyjść z samochodu, czuję jego dłoń na swojej. Posyłam mu pytające spojrzenie, wyjmując kluczyki ze stacyjki i obracając się w fotelu.  
 - Dlaczego? – pyta.  
               Marszczę brwi, nie do końca rozumiejąc.  
 - Dlaczego co?  
 - Dlaczego to wszystko robisz, Niall? Dlaczego starasz się mnie pozbierać?  
               Milknie i ja milczę również. Zayn jest zdenerwowany, widzę to wyraźnie i prawdopodobnie denerwuje się jeszcze bardziej, gdy kręcę z rozbawieniem głową, ponieważ… _Czy on naprawdę o to pyta?_  
 - Dlaczego, Niall? – Naciska, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. – Jestem w tym momencie nic nie war…  
 - Przestań – przerywam mu. – Jeśli masz zamiar powiedzieć, że jesteś nic nie warty, że jesteś bałaganem, którego nikt nie będzie chciał – przestań. Boże, czasami naprawdę bym chciał, abyś zobaczył siebie moimi oczami. – Wzdycham ciężko, przecierając twarz dłońmi.  
               W samochodzie znów zapada ciężka cisza, przeciągająca się przez kilka minut, dlatego sięgam do metalowej klamki w drzwiach, jednak głos Zayna zatrzymuje mnie, nim zdążę za nią pociągnąć.  
 - I co bym zobaczył?  
               Obracam się do niego powoli, posyłając słaby uśmiech.  
 - Doskonałość.


	10. Epilog

_Doskonałość… Doskonałość…_ To słowo zawisło nad nami, niczym ciężki, tępy topór, mimo, iż żaden z nas nie wraca do tamtej rozmowy z przed miesiąca. Brak rozmów nie oznacza jednak, że o tym nie myślę; to słowo niemalże mnie prześladuje. Odbija się echem w mojej głowie za każdym razem, gdy go widzę, gdy z nim rozmawiam, gdy o nim myślę. I w końcu uświadamiam sobie, że to słowo opisuje właśnie jego. To _Niall_ jest doskonały.  
                Teraz, gdy patrzę na niego – widzę to wyraźnie i w końcu zaczynam pojmować uczucia, które dotychczas w sobie tłamsiłem. Moje serce bije radośnie na widok jego uśmiechu, moje ciało drży niekontrolowanie w odpowiedzi na jego dotyk, a płuca zaprzestają pracy przy jego głosie. To dziwne uczucie, nieco przerażające, ale jednocześnie dobre. _Chcę_ to czuć.  
                Problemem jest jednak to, że Niall nie wraca do tamtej rozmowy – i ja też tego nie robię. Kiedy patrzę w jego jasne oczy, jestem po prostu przerażony tym, co mógłbym usłyszeć. A zresztą sam nie wiem, co miałbym mu powiedzieć, bo to uczucie jest nowe, nagłe i zaskakujące. Nigdy wcześniej nie czułem się tak w stosunku do mężczyzny i myśl, że mógłbym być… _gejem_ … jest paraliżująca. Więc się nie odzywam, a on też tego nie robi i wszystko jest tak, jak wcześniej. Jego dłoń wciąż splata się z moją, jego palce muskają moją skórę, a uśmiech robi się szerszy, gdy nasze oczy się spotykają. I te momenty są jednocześnie bolesne, jak i upragnione.  
                Kiedy o tym myślę, zaczynam czuć, że rzeczywiście mógłbym pragnąć chłopaka – nie tylko w kontekście seksualnym. Uświadamiam sobie, że mogę chcieć drugiego chłopaka – chcieć właśnie _jego_. Trzymać go za rękę, przytulać i skradać słodkie pocałunki; myśleć o nim i zastanawiać się, czy on także myśli o mnie, czy zdążył się już stęsknić i czy kocha mnie tak samo mocno, jak ja jego. Jasna, nieco piegowata twarz przesuwa się przed moimi oczami, gdy tylko o nim pomyślę i zdaję sobie sprawę, że Niall uparcie zajął miejsce w kącie mojego umysłu i odmawia zniknięcia.  
                To dziwne i przerażające – tak nagle zmienić całe swoje dotychczasowe poglądy i sposób myślenia. Byłem pewien, że pewnego dnia ożenię się z jakąś kobietą – niekoniecznie miała to być Perrie – i będę mieć własne dzieci, a potem wnuki. Teraz jednak, w moich sennych wyobrażeniach przyszłości jestem w stanie dostrzec starszą wersję siebie, siedzącego na bujanym fotelu, trzymającego mocno w objęciach mężczyznę i nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdyby tym mężczyzną okazał się właśnie on.  
                Nie jestem pewien, czy Niall nie jest po prostu impulsem. Czy nie jest spustem broni, dzięki któremu odkrywam swoją naturę. Nie mam co do tego pewności, ale jestem coraz bardziej przekonany, że jestem w nim niezaprzeczalnie i bezwarunkowo zakochany – zakochany w jego wadach i zaletach. I zastanawiam się czy kiedykolwiek byłby w stanie odwzajemnić moje uczucia. Czy – jeśli mógłby pokochać mężczyznę – byłbym to ja. Ale potem patrzę w lustro i widzę siebie, na wózku, usilnie walczącego o to, by postawić kilka kroków, wspomagając się metalowymi poręczami i wiem, że tak by się nie stało. Jestem wadliwym towarem, a on wspaniałym mężczyzną, który ma tak wiele do zaoferowania.  
                Czasami są chwile, gdy myślę, że on to odwzajemnia. To te krótkie momenty, gdy nasze palce są splecione, albo gdy układa głowę na moim ramieniu, podczas oglądania filmu. To też wtedy, gdy rzuca we mnie popcornem, albo wygania z kuchni, kiedy podejmuje kolejną próbę gotowania. Są te chwile, kiedy widzę, jak siedzi i po prostu słucha muzyki, i nie pragnę niczego innego tak bardzo, jak podejść do niego i przytulić mocno, schować twarz w włosach i trwać. Tak zwyczajnie i bez końca. I niekiedy wydaje mi się, że on też by tego chciał. Ale potem rzeczywistość uderza mnie ze zdwoją siłą i przypominam sobie, iż to tylko przyjaźń. Że wszystkie jego uścisku i ciche słowa wymruczane w zagłębienie mojej szyi – to przyjaźń, nie mniej, nie więcej.  
                I to jest w porządku, ponieważ nie mogę od niego wymagać więcej. Nie mogę prosić, by kochał mnie tak samo, jak ja zaczynam kochać jego.   
  
-x-  
  
  - Pięć minut przerwy! – krzyczy Tom, nasz choreograf.  
                Chłopcy wzdychają z ulgą; Louis opada na ziemię, drąc się na Harry’ego, by przyniósł mu coś do picia. Harry powłóczy nogami i unosi rąbek koszulki, którą ma na sobie, by wytrzeć spoconą twarz, a Liam pije łapczywie wodę.  
  - Łazienka – rzucam do Nialla, który kiwa ze zmęczeniem głową i odwracam wózek.  
                Poruszanie się nim nie sprawia mi już większej trudności, choć przejechanie wąskim korytarzem i wtłoczenie się do dość małej łazienki, sprawia, że pocę się znacznie bardziej niż na próbie. Przez większość czasu, gdy gra muzyka, a chłopcy przesuwają się po scenie i wykonują – lepiej lub gorzej – polecenia Toma, ja poruszam się wózkiem w przód i tył, czasem na boki, bardziej po to, by zapamiętać to, co muszę zrobić na koncercie, kiedy już w końcu będę w stanie stanąć na własnych nogach, niż by naprawdę ćwiczyć.  
                Podjeżdżam do umywalek, dziękując Allahowi za to, że są one wystarczająco nisko, bym sam mógł sobie poradzić i ignoruję dwójkę mężczyzn, stojących przy pisuarach, którzy chyba nawet nie zauważyli mojego przybycia, zajęci cichą rozmową. Odkręcam kurek i przez chwilę patrzę na to, jak woda rozpryskuje się na porcelanowej powierzchni, a potem szybko obywam dłonie i twarz, i mam zamiar sięgnąć po papier, gdy zamieram, słysząc te słowa:  
  - …poważnie, oni chyba nie myślą, że on jeszcze zatańczy.  
                Jeden z mężczyzn kręci głową i zapina rozporek, podczas gdy drugi śmieje się bez humoru.  
  - Gdyby chociaż mógł stanąć na nogach, ale tak…  
                Mrugam, zaskoczony, uświadamiając sobie, że mówią o mnie, ale zanim zdążę w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, obaj obracają się i zamierają, unosząc brwi; jeden z nich, niższy, z rudawymi włosami i złamanym nosem, otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale najwyraźniej nie może znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Drugi rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu wodnistymi oczami, jakby szukając drogi ucieczki. Odchrząkuję, czując jak moje serce bije nierównym rytmem i wycieram dłonie o spodnie, a potem zaciskam palce na kołach wózka, kiwając im głową na pożegnanie i czym prędzej wyjeżdżam z łazienki.  
                Serce uderza boleśnie o żebra, szybko i mocno, w nierównym rytmie i oddycham ciężko, rozpaczliwie próbując złapać oddech, ale mam wrażenie, że powietrze nie dochodzi do płuc. Ich słowa były bolesne, ale jeszcze gorsze było to, iż to wszystko była prawda. Nie mogłem stanąć na nogi sam, bez niczyjej pomocy i być może już nigdy nie będę mógł tego zrobić.  
                Przymykam powieki, wciąż pozostając na wąskim korytarzu, starając się opanować łzy napływające do oczu. Zza zamkniętych drzwi łazienki słyszę przytłumioną wymianę zdań, ale nie chcę wiedzieć o czym mówią, nie jestem pewien, czy byłbym w stanie znieść kolejną dawkę _prawdy_. Zaciskam palce na kołach wózka i jadę powoli korytarzem, zawzięcie mrugając powiekami i zagryzając boleśnie dolną wargę.  
                Kiedy docieram do sali, gdzie mamy próbę, już z daleka słyszę cichą muzykę, zagłuszaną śpiewem Liama i Louisa, i kiedy wjeżdżam do środka, odnajduję ich, stojących na środku, naprzeciwko siebie. Niall i Harry siedzą pod ścianą, obserwując ich z lekkimi uśmiechami na twarzach.  
  - Nie, nie – mówi Liam, kręcąc głową. - _We got to live before we get older_ – śpiewa, unosząc wyżej dłoń przy „live”. – Tutaj musisz wejść nieco wyżej.  
  - _We got to live before we get older. Do what we like, we got nothing to lose.  
_                 Przerywam mu oklaskami, a po chwili dołączają do mnie Harry i Niall. Wszyscy śmiejemy się, gdy Louis skłania się teatralnie i przewraca oczami, zasłaniając twarz ręką, niby to w zawstydzeniu.  
  - Och już, już, przestańcie – mówi, odrzucając grzywkę z oczu. – Bo jeszcze się zarumienię!  
                Pozwalamy mu jeszcze przez chwilę się wydurniać i przez moment zapominam o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się kilka minut temu, ale kiedy Liam i Louis siadają obok chłopaków, a Niall przywołuje mnie gestem, wzdycham cicho, podjeżdżając bliżej.  
                Rozmawiają o nowych krokach i o tym, jak bardzo są podekscytowani rozpoczęciem nowej trasy. Uśmiecham się blado i przytakuję w milczeniu, nie mogąc odnaleźć w sobie siły, by się odezwać. Harry śmieje się, gdy Liam przypomina naszą starą historyjkę o fance, przyciskającej biust do szyby samochodu, a Louis zastanawia się na głos nad tym, jakie będą nowe pytania z Twittera. Tylko Niall milczy i gdy na niego patrzę, zauważam, że jego błękitne oczy obserwują mnie z uwagą. „Wszystko w porządku?”, pyta bezgłośnie, a ja kiwam powoli głową.  
                Widzę, jak jego klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada, gdy wzdycha ciężko, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku. Jestem pewien, że mi nie uwierzył; dostrzegam to w sposobie, w jaki jego oczy mrużą się podejrzliwie, a brwi unoszą się pytająco. Posyłam mu uspokajający uśmiech, ale to nie pomaga, bo chwilę później, przerywając opowieść Harry’ego o tym, iż ma nadzieję, ze tym razem wszystkie części jego garderoby pozostaną w stanie nienaruszonym przez całą trasę, Niall wstaje i bezceremonialnie siada na moich kolanach, zarzucając rękę przez moje ramię.  
                Jego twarz jest blisko mojej i czuję wyraźnie jego zapach; cytrynowy aromat żelu pod prysznic zmieszany z pastą do zębów i potem. Ciepło promieniuje z jego ciała, gdy przyciska się do mnie, układając brodę na ramieniu i czuję oddech owiewający policzek, gdy się odzywa.  
  - Co jest, Zayn? – pyta zatroskanym głosem, zwracając na nas uwagę pozostałych chłopaków.  
                Jestem pod obstrzałem spojrzeń i wiem, że nie zdołam się z tego wymknąć. Nie z Niallem, przyciśniętym do mojego ciała, tak skutecznie rozpraszającym mnie swoją bliskością. Zielone oczy Harry’ego wpatrują się w moją twarz, podczas gdy Liam i Louis przesuwają wzrokiem pomiędzy mną, a Niallem, jakby próbując zorientować się, czy w tym uścisku kryje się coś więcej. Odchrząkuję, czując, jak chłopak odnajduje moją dłoń i ściska ją, sygnalizując, że jest przy mnie.  
  - Ja… – mówię, spuszczając wzrok. – Ja wiem, że to jest trudne… Mam na myśli, to, że jestem na wózku. To trudne dla nas wszystkich i…  
  - Zayn, wcale… – przerywa mi Harry, ale nie kończy, bo odzywa się Niall.  
  - Daj mu powiedzieć. – Karci go.  
  - To _jest_ trudne Harry. Dla mnie i dla was, i dla Toma, który nawet nie może mnie nigdzie ustawić… – śmieję się sucho. – Wiem, że wszyscy jesteście tak cholernie pewni, że wszystko się ułoży, ale ja… Nie jestem tego pewny. – Marszczę brwi, milcząc przez chwilę. – Mimo to jednak… Obiecuję wam, że _postaram się_ … zrobię wszystko, by na koncercie stanąć na własnych nogach.  
               Chłopcy uśmiechają się do mnie pokrzepiająco, a Niall obejmuje ciaśniej moje ramiona, chowają twarz w zagłębienie w mojej szyi.  
  - Poradzisz sobie – szepce zachrypniętym głosem wprost do mojego ucha. – Wierzę w ciebie.

-x-

  - Zayn… – W głosie Elizabeth pobrzmiewa ostrzeżenie, ale ignoruję ją. – Zayn, powinniśmy już kończyć.  
                Kręcę głową, zagryzając wargi. Moje ramiona i uda drżą z wycieńczenia, a palce zaciśnięte na metalowych poręczach są białe, ale nie daję za wygraną, stawiając krok za krokiem, poruszając się powoli do przodu, pomimo zmęczenia.  
  - Zayn, jesteś wykończony, odpuść sobie – mówi łagodnym, ale stanowczym głosem, układając dłoń na moim ramieniu.  
  - Nie mogę – odpowiadam zawzięcie, stawiając kolejny krok, dochodząc do końca ściany.  
                Oddycham powoli, starając się unormować bijące serce i obracam się, zamierzając ponownie przemierzyć ten krótki odcinek, który stanowi dla mnie to cholerne wyzwanie. Na początku dzisiejszej rehabilitacji byłem w stanie przejść w tę i z powrotem bez niczyjej asekuracji, a potem upadłem boleśnie na podłogę, nie mając czasu, by się czegoś podtrzymać. Czuję na sobie analizujący wzrok Elizabeth, która stoi obok mnie, a jej wargi są zaciśnięte w wąską linię.  
  - Robisz to dla niego, prawda? – pyta cicho, choć jest to raczej stwierdzenie, dlatego nie odpowiadam.  
                Zamiast tego walczę, by postawić kolejny krok, a potem następny i następny, i może sapię głośno, gdy przemierzam te kilka metrów, ale uśmiecham się z zadowoleniem, gdy w końcu docieram do końca. Moje nogi drżą z wycieńczenia, a ręce nie są w stanie już dłużej podtrzymywać mojego ciężaru i poddaję się, upadając. Opieram się na łokciach, patrząc w górę na Elizabeth, która kręci z politowaniem głową i kuca przede mną, sięgając do przodu i odgarniając grzywkę z mojego spoconego czoła.  
  - On nie oczekuje od ciebie cudów, Zayn – mówi, przekrzywiając głowę.  
                Uśmiecham się słabo, chwytając jej dłoń i ściskając ją lekko w podzięce. Pomaga mi wstać i powoli doprowadza mnie do wózka, na który opadam ciężko.  
  - Wiem – odpowiadam cicho. – To on jest moim cudem.

-x-

  - Zayn? – Ktoś puka do drzwi. – Zayn, wstawaj. Za dwie godziny musimy wyjechać.  
                Mruczę coś niezrozumiałego w poduszkę, zaciskając mocniej powieki, rozpaczliwie chwytając się resztek snów, a radosny śmiech roznosi się po pokoju.  
  - Dalej, Zayn – mówi Niall, rozsuwając zasłony, ujawniając ciemne niebo.  
  - Która godzina? – mamroczę niewyraźnie, podciągając się na łokciach.  
  - W pół do siódmej – odpowiada chłopak i śmieje się, gdy jęczę w sprzeciwie. – Dalej, przestań gwiazdorzyć, panie Malik.  
                Wkrótce Niall wychodzi z mojego pokoju, podgwizdując cicho, a ja niechętnie przecieram sklejone snem powieki i ziewam przeciągle. Jest wcześnie, jest ciemno i nie mam cholernej ochoty, by opuszczać ciepłe łóżko, ale zmuszam się do tego, ponieważ dziś jest ten _wielki dzień_. Pierwszy koncert One Direction od czasu wypadku.  
                Przejście z łóżka nie jest tak trudne, jak bywało kiedyś. Przejechanie do łazienki i wejście pod prysznic, by usiąść na specjalnym krześle także nie sprawia mi trudności. Ciepła woda obmywa moje ciało, zmywając z niego pianę i resztki snu, a gdy przymykam oczy, widzę siebie, stojącego na scenie razem z chłopakami i niemalże słyszę krzyki fanów. Uśmiecham się lekko, przesuwając dłońmi po mokrych udach, z zachwytem odkrywając, że wciąż czuję ten dotyk.  
                Zagryzam wargę, próbując powstrzymać śmiech, gdy wyobrażam sobie miny chłopaków; nie powiedziałem żadnemu z nich o moich postępach, w połowie pragnąc ich zaskoczyć, w połowie bojąc się, że być może nic z tego nie wyjdzie. Że to tylko przejściowe odzyskanie czucia, rozbudzające moją nadzieję, by potem niezapowiedzianie ją zniszczyć. Mimo wszystko, nie mogę zdusić w sobie energii i niecierpliwości, by stanąć na scenie i nie mogę nic poradzić na supeł zdenerwowania, który osiadł ciężko w żołądku.

-x-

                Siedzimy w samochodzie Nialla pod O2 Areną; jest jeszcze wcześnie, na parkingu stoi kilka samochodów, które prawdopodobnie należą do pracowników hali, a oprócz tego nie ma nikogo. Panuje przyjemna cisza i słońce, leniwie przesuwające się po niebie, muska zielone korony drzew. Niecierpliwie uderzam palcami prawej dłoni o udo; jestem cholernie zdenerwowany i podekscytowany, i nie wiem, jak długo będę jeszcze w stanie wytrzymać, siedząc w milczeniu w aucie.  
                Niall zdaje się to zauważyć, bo sięga i chwyta moje rozbiegane palce, ściskając je mocno. Jego druga dłoń dotyka łagodnie mojego policzka i wstrzymuję powietrze, gdy blada twarz z zarumienionymi policzkami jest tak blisko mojej, że czuję jego ciepły oddech na swoich wargach.  
  - Zayn… – mówi szeptem, patrząc w moje oczy. – Proszę, nie przejmuj się tym, że… Że ci się nie udało, w porządku? – Jego kciuk zatacza maleńkie kółeczka na moim policzku, niebezpiecznie blisko ust i wzdycham cicho. – Masz jeszcze sporo czasu, Zaynie – mówi pieszczotliwie.  
                Przymykam powieki, pozwalając sobie rozkoszować się tym intymnym dotykiem, a moje serce wali w piersi, gdy kciuk Nialla zahacza o dolną wargę. Zamieram, napinając wszystkie mięśnie, a każda komórka w moim ciele krzyczy imię blondyna; nieświadomie rozchylam wargi, dysząc ciężko, rozpaczliwie pragnąc, by jego dłonie chwyciły mocno moją twarz i przyciągnęły do pocałunku.  
                To się jednak nie dzieje. Palce Nialla przebiegają przez moje włosy i gdy otwieram oczy, on uśmiecha się lekko, a jego niebieskie tęczówki lśnią i wydają mi się być dużo ciemniejsze niż zwykle, gdy patrzy na mnie z szerokimi źrenicami.  
                Nie mogę odnaleźć słów, a moje gardło jest tak cholernie suche, więc uśmiecham się tylko słabo, ściskając mocniej jego dłoń i pochylając się chętnie do dotyku.  
  - Skarbie, jeśli chcesz, wciąż możemy to odwołać. – Sugeruje, ale natychmiast przerywa, gdy kręcę głową.  
  - Nie możemy, Ni – odpowiadam, odchrząkując. – Poza tym, jest w porządku. Naprawdę. Uwierz mi.  
                Jego oczy jeszcze przez chwilę studiują moją twarz, a potem kiwa krótko i posyła mi uśmiech, zanim wysiada z samochodu, by wyciągnąć mój wózek z bagażnika. Obserwuję go w lusterku, bezwiednie przesuwając opuszkami palców po swoich ustach, zastanawiając się, jak smakowałyby jego. I czy kiedykolwiek będzie mi dane tego doświadczyć.  
                Kilkanaście minut później jesteśmy na scenie. Ja i reszta chłopców, a także cały nasz zespół. Josh uderza rytmicznie w talerze, rozmawiając z Jonem, stojącym przy klawiszach. Harry śmieje się, gdy Dan próbuje nauczyć go czegoś na gitarze, a Niall i Sandy urządzają sobie krótką walkę na solówki, której przyglądam się z uśmiechem. Niall, trzymający w dłoniach swój ukochany instrument po prostu promienieje; uśmiecha się szeroko, a jego oczy lśnią tym niesamowitym blaskiem i po prostu widać, jak bardzo to kocha.  
                Wszystko to przerywa okropny pisk wydobywający się z głośników. Louis zakrywa usta dłonią, chichocząc, a potem podnosi rękę, nie kryjąc swojego rozbawienia.  
  - Wybaczcie! – rzuca, pochylając się, by podnieść mikrofon, który wypadł mu z dłoni.  
                Liam kręci głową, przewracając oczami, a potem mówi do swojego mikrofonu:  
  - Może coś zaśpiewamy? Zacznijmy z _Something great,_ w porządku?  
                Widzę, jak chłopcy niechętnie sięgają po swoje mikrofony, siadając tam, gdzie akurat jest wolne miejsce. Dan uderza w struny gitary, a Harry i Niall wydobywają z siebie pierwsze, gardłowe dźwięki.  
  _\- One day you’ll come into my world and say it all…  
_                 Nie wsłuchuję się w głos Liama, skupiając się na tym, iż za chwilę rozpoczynają się moje wersy. Zaciskam palce na mikrofonie i wyłapuję spojrzenie Nialla, uśmiechając się lekko.  
  - _One day you’ll say these words I thought but never said_ – śpiewam miękko, nie odwracając wzroku od chłopaka. - _You say we’re better off together in our bed.  
_                 W refrenie nasze głosy harmonizują się ze sobą. Śpiewamy wszyscy, cała nasza piątka, ale mam wrażenie, że w tej chwili jestem tu sam na sam z Niallerem, który posyła mi ciepły, nieco niepewny uśmiech, gdy przysuwa mikrofon do ust, zaczynając swoją zwrotkę.  
  _\- The script was written and I couldn’t change a thing… I want to rip it all to shreds and start again.  
_                 Jego spojrzenie jest tak intensywne, że niemal zapominam się, gdy nadchodzi czas na moją solówkę. Nie wchodzę dokładnie w melodię, krzywiąc się nieco.  
 _\- I want you here with me… Like how I pictured it… So I don’t have to keep imagining.  
_                 Potem nasze głosy znów złączają się w jedno, gdy przechodzimy do refrenu; cichy głos Louisa kończy piosenkę i wszyscy kiwają głowami, jak gdyby nikt nie zauważył mojego potknięcia. Nic jednak nie mówię, zbyt zajęty zrozumieniem spojrzenia, które przez cały czas trwania piosenki dzieliłem z Niallem. Jego wzrok sprawił, że motyle w moim brzuchu poderwały się do lotu, muskając skrzydłami moje ciało od wewnątrz i trudno było to zignorować. Co więcej, _nie chciałem_ tego ignorować. Oblizuję wargi, gdy Niall podchodzi do mnie, upijając łyk wody z plastikowej butelki, a potem kładzie dłoń na moim ramieniu. Chłopcy znów o czymś rozmawiają, a ciepło ciała Nialla powoduje, że wpadam w panikę. Boję się, że zrobię coś cholernie głupiego, jeśli on w dalszym ciągu będzie tak blisko i będzie patrzył na mnie _tym_ spojrzeniem.  
  - Możemy przećwiczyć _Through the dark?_ Proszę? – Proponuję nieśmiało.  
                Chłopcy patrzą na mnie z uniesionymi brwiami, zaskoczeni; zazwyczaj jestem ostatnim, który chce ćwiczyć piosenki, ale w milczeniu zgadzają się, prawdopodobnie myśląc, że obawiam się tego koncertu.  
                Chwilę później po pustej arenie roznosi się dźwięk gitary i Liam dołącza swój głos, śpiewając swoją zwrotkę. Niall przesuwa się nieco, gdy nadchodzi czas na jego solo, a ja nie mogę się oprzeć, by na niego nie zerknąć.  
  - _But don’t burn out. Even if you scream and shout. It’ll come back to you…_ \- śpiewa, spuszczając wzrok, by wyłapać moje spojrzenie. - _And I’ll be here for you.  
_                 Powietrze więźnie w moim gardle, ponieważ… On zaśpiewał to dla mnie. _Do mnie_. Louis podchodzi i szturcha mnie, gdy jako jedyny nie dołączam do refrenu, zapominając słów. Szybko się reflektuję, by załapać się na ostatni wers, a potem słucham głosu Harry’ego.  
  - _I wish that I could take you to the stars_ – śpiewam cicho, zamykając oczy. - _I’d never let you fall and break your heart. And if you wanna cry or fall apart…_ _I’ll be there to hold you_. – Kończę ze ściśniętym gardłem, a gdy unoszę powieki, widzę, jak Nialler wpatruje się we mnie uważnie, powodując, że krew płynie szybciej w moich żyłach.  
                Oddycham ciężko, gdy chłopak znów śpiewa, a jego oczy nie opuszczają mojej twarzy nawet na sekundę. Te wszystkie uczucia zalewają mnie ze zdwoją siłą, napierają na moją duszę, sprawiając, że przestaję myśleć. Jestem świadom, że moje serce bije tylko dla niego… Jestem tylko ja i on, i nawet nie zastanawiam się nad tym, co robię.  
  - _But you don’t need, you don’t need to worry_ – śpiewam szeptem, powoli wstając z wózka. Moje nogi drżą niepewnie, jakby nie mogły się zdecydować, czy są w stanie mnie utrzymać. _– And you will see it’s easy to be loved…_ \- Oczy Nialla są rozwarte szeroko w szoku, gdy patrzy na mnie w zachwycie. _– I know you wanna be loved_. – Kończę, zaciskając kurczowo palce na przodzie jego koszulki.  
                Zapada cisza. Chłopcy przestają grać, a Liam nie śpiewa swojego wersu. Stoję w ciszy, przed oczami mając twarz Nialla i wszystko inne przestaje istnieć. Przytrzymuję się go mocno, bojąc się, że upadnę, a on, jakby czytając mi w myślach, obejmuje mnie pewnie w pasie.  
                Jestem niemal pewny, że czuje on moje serce, uderzające gwałtownie w mojej piersi, tak samo, jak ja mogę czuć jego przez materiał koszulki. Nie jestem pewien, ile tak stoimy – to zarówno może być sekunda, jak i cała wieczność. Przełykam głośno ślinę, powoli prostując palce i przesuwając dłonie na jego gładkie policzki. Niebieskie oczy wpatrują się w moje; widzę, jak spuszcza wzrok, by spojrzeć na moje rozchylone wargi, a potem znów patrzy mi w oczy, mrugając zabawnie.  
                Nie jestem w stanie dłużej czekać. Splatam palce na jego karku, pochylając głowę i przyciskam usta do jego. Są miękkie i smakują miodem, i chętnie poruszają się tuż przy moich, wypuszczając słodkie westchnięcie. Nasze wargi ocierają się o siebie z uczuciem, raz szybciej, raz wolniej, a ja wplatam palce w krótkie włosy na jego karku, przyciągając go do siebie bliżej. Zasysam jego dolną wargę, a gdy odrywam się od niej, by złapać oddech, czuję jego ciepły, szorstki język, przesuwający się po moich wilgotnych od śliny ustach, więc powoli rozwieram je, wpuszczając go do środka. Nasze języki spotykają się w połowie drogi, splatając ze sobą nieśmiało i mam wrażenie, że moje biedne serce wybuchnie.  
                To nie jest pocałunek z fajerwerkami. Nie widzę też gwiazd, ani znikąd nie spada konfetti. Jest tylko Niall. Jest wszędzie. Obejmuje mnie mocno, dając niesamowite poczucie bezpieczeństwa, a jego wargi smakują jak _dom_. Jego ciepłe ciało opiera się o moje, a oddech wypełnia moje usta, gdy wciąż stoimy i całujemy się zachłannie, jakby to miał być nasz ostatni pocałunek.  
                Kiedy się wreszcie od siebie odrywamy, gwałtownie chwytam powietrze, opierając swoje czoło o jego. Niebieskie oczy Nialla lśnią, gdy patrzy na mnie i w końcu potrafię rozszyfrować wszystkie emocje wypisane na jego twarzy – a głównie jest to miłość. I jestem pewien, że on dostrzega to samo. Brakuje mi słów, by cokolwiek powiedzieć, ale kiedy on uśmiecha się łagodnie, wiem, że rozumie. Na wyznania przyjdzie jeszcze czas. Moje nogi drżą, przypominając o swoim istnieniu i o tym, że nie są jeszcze gotowe na tak długotrwały wysiłek. Nie chcę jednak go puścić, nie chcę się od niego oddalać. Nie teraz, kiedy wiem, że go _mam_.  
  - Trzymaj mnie – szepcę, obejmując go mocniej.  
  - Nie pozwolę ci upaść – odpowiada, całując mnie raz jeszcze.


End file.
